El Origen Original
by FatherKirei
Summary: Shirou Emiya es un hombre que encarna el concepto de Espada después del Fuego Fuyuki. Antes de eso, él era un individuo diferente de una vida mucho más modesta.En un mundo paralelo y en una guerra diferente, el niño que se convertiría en el héroe de la justicia no se convierte en una espada.Más bien, se convierte en un te es su origen original (crossover tsukihime-fate)
1. Golpe en la noche

_**Shirou Emiya es el hombre que encarna el concepto de Espada ... Después del Fuego Fuyuki. Antes de eso, él era un individuo diferente de una vida mucho más modesta. En un mundo paralelo y en una guerra diferente, el niño que se convertiría en el héroe de la justicia no se convierte en una espada. Más bien, se convierte en un Creador. Este es su origen original; El origen de la creación (Traduccion del fic hecho por St. Provena, apoya al autor como historia originales)**_

Kotomine Risei era un hombre de piedad y fe. Él guardó todos los mandamientos, hizo sus deberes maravillosamente y siempre recordó rezar tres veces al día en sus horas libres.

Ahora, sin embargo, se vio ligeramente obligado a romper su racha sagrada y descansar un poco. Las últimas dos semanas para él han sido lo suficientemente estresantes.

La ciudad de Fuyuki, el campo de batalla de la Guerra del Santo Grial, se estaba recuperando de la enorme cantidad de daño que había sufrido. Incluso ahora, casi la mitad de la ciudad requeriría reparaciones intensivas y construcción antes de que pudiera volver a su antigua gloria.

Al principio, la guerra había ido bastante bien. Un equipo de siete magos junto con siete servants se habían registrado el mismo día y parecía que la primera batalla de la guerra ocurriría pronto. Los Einzberns, Edelfelts, Tohsakas e incluso el moribundo clan Matou estarían participando y todos en la comunidad mágica sabían que esas grandes familias tenían algo de carne.

Cada uno de ellos había convocado a servants poderosos dignos de ser Espíritus heroicos, seres que podían destruir casualmente toda la ciudad con todo su poder. Fue solo gracias al hecho de que todos tenían un deseo que querían que se cumpliera, lo que los detuvo. Aun así, una simple pelea breve puede causar daños colaterales masivos similares a un pequeño terremoto.

Por lo general, sería un asunto simple para él encubrirlo. Después de todo, él era el mediador de la guerra y tenía la autoridad para administrar toda la ciudad desde detrás de escena. La iglesia también donó a algunos de sus miembros reservados para ayudar en el esfuerzo de guerra, de los cuales se organizó para cubrir eficazmente la guerra de miradas indiscretas.

Aun así, la guerra había estallado desproporcionadamente cuando ocurrió un evento completamente impredecible.

La aparición de la Alemania nazi.

Fue un evento que nadie podría haber predicho. La guerra del Santo Grial fue una guerra secreta separada del mundo real y mantenida aislada ante los ojos del mundo mágico. Nadie debería haberlo sabido, mucho menos una división militar completa. Hasta donde él sabía, ninguno de los líderes mundiales sabía sobre el mundo mágico. Ni siquiera la Reina de Inglaterra, donde se encontraba la asociación mágica más grande, estaba al tanto de ese tipo de información.

Cualquiera que sea el caso, el ejército nazi ciertamente estaba buscando el grial. Al armarse y asaltar la ciudad, todos se vieron obligados a evacuar cuando la ciudad descendió al campo de batalla. Las batallas nocturnas junto con el secreto habían quedado casi olvidadas, dejándolo a trabajar horas extras para limpiar los problemas que quedaron atrás.

La guerra había concluido en menos de una semana. Incluso con el poder de los militares, los servants continuaron luchando entre sí e ignoraron al ejército alemán mientras se mataban entre sí para llenar la copa por el simple deseo.

La ciudad había caído en el caos y él había decidido que ya era suficiente. Incluso si fuera el mediador de la guerra, no podría sentarse y ver cómo civiles inocentes fueron atrapados en el fuego cruzado. Abandonando sus deberes, reunió a los agentes de la iglesia y ordenó una misión de rescate inmediata para los sobrevivientes.

Sin embargo, dejar atrás sus deberes lo había dejado impotente para detener lo que sucedió después.

En los últimos días de la guerra, cuando los dos últimos servants lucharon hasta la muerte por el Santo Grial, el ejército comenzó a retirarse del territorio aliado con el Santo Grial a bordo de un transportista. Si bien todos los demás habían estado demasiado ocupados con la salvación de los civiles, se precipitaron y tomaron el grial por sí mismos en el último segundo antes de que se pudiera decidir un vencedor. A partir de ahora, se desconoce el paradero del artefacto sagrado.

Poniendo su rostro en sus manos, lanzó un suspiro cansado. La iglesia ciertamente estaba molesta con él. La guerra en Europa estaba afectando a todos. Incluso la Iglesia no fue una excepción a pesar de su poder. Tener el Santo Grial en manos de un loco desquiciado que deseaba hacer de Alemania el mayor imperio del mundo sería ciertamente desastroso para el mundo en general.

Más tarde recibiría otro oído del Vaticano, pero estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de rastrear el grial. Mientras tanto, debía permanecer en Fuyuki hasta el siguiente grupo de órdenes y ayudar con la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

No quería pensar en la cantidad de papeleo que obtendría en el futuro. Un desastre como este no solo desaparece con un movimiento de la mano, incluso con magia.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus manos cuando un joven con túnica sacerdotal entró en la habitación con una taza de café caliente en cada mano. A pesar de sus atuendos, parecía demasiado joven para ser sacerdote y parecía tener al menos veintitantos años.

"Kotomine-san". El joven saludó con una sonrisa. "Te traje café".

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro cansado cuando el joven dejó la taza sobre la mesa. "Gracias... Shirou-san. La bebida es muy apreciada".

El joven conocido como Shirou simplemente asintió mientras continuaba mostrando esa misma sonrisa. Realmente fue real, aunque también se sintió diferente de alguna manera. Extraño, pero Risei nunca elige comentarlo por cortesía.

Después de todo, este joven era especial.

"Entonces, ¿has descubierto lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?" Preguntó, silenciosamente curioso sobre cuál podría ser su respuesta.

"Mmm ... Tal vez renunciaré al grial". El niño respondió, jugueteando distraídamente con el collar cruzado que había adquirido recientemente. "Después de todo... Lo más probable es que sea imposible de encontrar. Si la Iglesia todavía no lo ha encontrado, dudo que alguien lo haga".

Risei asintió con la cabeza. "La Alemania nazi se está desmoronando y los aliados los están empujando hacia adentro. No aparecieron informes de una taza misteriosa y ninguno de los investigadores de la Iglesia encontró nada. Hasta ahora, se desconoce la ubicación del Santo Grial".

"Ya veo. Una pena". Shirou reflexionó para sí mismo, aparentemente indiferente a las noticias. "Bueno ... No es nada que pueda ser reemplazado. Por lo que sabemos, la generación futura podría llegar a una réplica convincente".

Los dos hombres se rieron para sí mismos. Qué expectación tan risible. El Santo Grial fue un poderoso artefacto creado por aquellos que podrían considerarse monstruos y genios. Ningún mago en la era actual podría intentar crear un artefacto mágico en esa escala. Tomaría varias generaciones llenas de prodigios incluso considerar intentar la reconstrucción de tal artefacto.

"Así que creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a este nuevo mundo". Shirou dijo mientras dejaba su taza sobre el escritorio. "El mundo ha cambiado mucho desde mi época y me encantaría verlo con mis propios ojos".

"Creo que podría ayudarte con eso". Dijo Risei mientras sacaba un archivo del cajón y lo colocaba sobre el escritorio. "Si recuerdo correctamente, ¿no tenían misioneros prominentes en Japón, verdad?"

"Solo había un puñado, de verdad. ¿Por qué?" Shirou preguntó con curiosidad.

"Bueno... La Iglesia realmente ha expandido sus raíces desde su tiempo. Hoy en día, tenemos muchas ramas, misioneros e iglesias en todo el mundo". Golpeó con el dedo el archivo. "Por supuesto... también ofrecemos otros servicios en lugar de caridad y buena voluntad. Servicios que alguien como usted puede proporcionar".

Shirou levantó una ceja, su curiosidad alcanzó su punto máximo.

"Interesante... ¿Te importaría contarme más?"

Han pasado tres años desde que los nazis saquearon la ciudad de Fuyuki y todos los rastros de la guerra han sido encubiertos por los esfuerzos combinados del gobierno y la Cruz Roja. Gracias a ellos y a la paz recién encontrada después de la guerra, la gente ha continuado con su vida diaria sin temor a la muerte.

Al menos públicamente.

Detrás de escena, las cicatrices de la guerra aún persistían. El hedor de arrepentimiento y muerte todavía se sentía fuertemente en toda la ciudad hasta nuestros días. Los magos no se atreven a poner un pie en esta tierra, ya que ha comenzado a ganar fama como uno de los lugares más peligrosos del mundo mágico.

En los años posteriores a la guerra, los apóstoles muertos acudieron al área en gran número. Gracias a la carnicería y destrucción creada por la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Iglesia a menudo tuvo que trabajar horas extras solo para controlar los brotes repentinos de los apóstoles muertos en todo el mundo. Fueron atraídos al área como las polillas a una llama, alimentándose de las emociones negativas como una fuente para aumentar su poder.

Por lo tanto, la Iglesia a menudo ha vigilado la ciudad. Los apóstoles muertos eran su negocio personal y no se quedarían de brazos cruzados si un gran número de muertos vivientes comenzara a converger en un solo lugar. Era demasiado peligroso simplemente dejar el problema solo.

Y se volvió aún más peligroso por la noche.

Era raro que los apóstoles muertos atacaran y se alimentaran durante el día. Solo los más audaces tratarían de hacerlo, ya que se debilitan considerablemente durante el día. Sin embargo, cuando llega la noche, ya no están sujetos a restricciones de sus poderes y pueden deleitarse con el contenido de sus corazones.

Entonces, cuando el sol cae sobre la ciudad de Fuyuki y sale la luna blanca, comienza el momento del banquete.

Las calles de la ciudad de Fuyuki apenas prosperaban. A pesar del hecho de que la Iglesia ha trabajado duro para encubrir los crímenes de los Apóstoles Muertos, estaba claro que el público sabía que había algo mal. Si bien podrían no saber exactamente qué era, a menudo se mantenían alejados de la calle por la noche e incluso tenían un toque de queda menor en el trabajo.

A pesar de esto, en realidad no hizo nada para detener la cantidad de ataques de Apóstoles muertos. Después de todo, un toque de queda simple solo facilitaba su fiesta.

En la oscuridad de arriba, un hombre con ojos rojos estaba encaramado en lo alto de un alféizar en silencio. Si bien puede tener la forma de un hombre, ciertamente estaba lejos de serlo. Era solo un caparazón de su antiguo yo, antes de que se convirtiera en lo que era.

Puede que alguna vez haya sido un mago exitoso. También pudo haber sido un ser humano normal. Sin embargo, ahora era una criatura que solo buscaba sangre. La sangre era la moneda del alma, de la cual puede sostener la existencia de un individuo.

Cuanto más joven era una persona, más fresca sería su sangre. Como tal, los niños pequeños eran a menudo los objetivos principales de los apóstoles muertos. Incluso los jóvenes adolescentes eran candidatos principales.

Y en este momento, había una deliciosa pieza de carne caminando por la calle.

Los ojos del vampiro se entrecerraron mientras seguía la forma de un joven de cabello rojo que caminaba rápidamente. Estaba claro que tenía prisa por llegar a casa, su bolso se movía esporádicamente alrededor de su hombro. Eso era bueno. El miedo también era una fuente deliciosa de energía. Hizo que el acto de chupar sangre fuera más agradable.

En el lapso de una sola respiración, el monstruo saltó por el aire con la velocidad y el poder que deberían haber sido físicamente imposibles desde un simple comienzo. Casi como si sintiera peligro, el pelirrojo de repente se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Que-"

El niño fue cortado abruptamente cuando el Apóstol Muerto abrió la boca y hundió los dientes en el costado del cuello del niño. Gritando, el niño cayó hacia atrás con el vampiro conectado, de repente sintiéndose muy débil como si sufriera deshidratación.

Le ardía la garganta y trató de gritar desesperadamente, aunque nada más que un jadeo ronco salió. Sintiendo que el pánico comenzaba, comenzó a golpear y patear salvajemente con la esperanza de sacar a su atacante de él. Aun así, lo encontró increíblemente inútil. Simplemente golpear a la criatura era como tratar de doblar el acero con un dedo. Fue físicamente imposible.

El apóstol muerto sintió una sensación de alegría mientras el niño seguía luchando contra eso. La sensación de sus inútiles golpes y patadas cuando fallaron en hacerle algo a su cuerpo fue satisfactoria. Absolutamente satisfactorio

Sin embargo, tendría que terminar como todas sus otras comidas. La sangre era buena, pero adecuada. Tomaría algunas comidas más antes de quedar satisfecho.

De repente siseó cuando un puño perdido golpeó su rostro.

"Quédate quieto, chico. Déjame terminar esta comida. Después, puedes pasar al siguiente mundo en paz... A menos que te conviertas en un ghoul, por supuesto".

Los ojos del niño comenzaron a ponerse nublados y desenfocados hasta que sus manos finalmente se relajaron y cayeron inútilmente a su lado. Todavía parecía estar consciente, pero no pudo moverse debido a la pérdida de sangre.

"Buen chico."

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacar lo último de su sangre, una grieta repentina resonó detrás de él.

*BANG*

Los ojos del joven se volvieron a enfocar cuando el sonido llegó a sus oídos y sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Mirando a un lado, vio a su atacante tambaleándose hacia atrás con las manos agarrando su hombro.

"¡¿Qué?!" El apóstol muerto siseó cuando comenzó a tambalearse hacia atrás. "¡Imposible! Estaba seguro de que había cubierto mi rastr-"

* BANG * * BANG *

El monstruo aulló de dolor antes de tropezar con un aliado cercano con sangre saliendo de sus heridas. Incluso en su estado actual, sus instintos de auto conservación entraron en acción y todavía pudo salir corriendo sin ningún problema a pesar de las lesiones que había sufrido.

En su pánico, había dejado solo al joven. Vivo, pero apenas. Aun así, no importaba. A juzgar por la lentitud de las heridas para sanar, había sido alcanzado por balas o encantamientos sagrados. Por lo tanto, estaba siendo blanco de miembros de la Iglesia.

Incluso si un Apóstol muerto era normalmente más fuerte que el verdugo promedio, las armas sagradas que tenían a su disposición amenazaban su existencia hasta la misma celda. Sería mejor evitar la confrontación directa con el enemigo.

El Apóstol Muerto jadeó cuando se sintió congelado en su lugar. Podía sentir que sus músculos se tensaban por la desesperación al moverse, pero sentía que se estaba formando un calambre increíble. Con una gran cantidad de esfuerzo, estiró el cuello para tratar de ver qué estaba causando tal reacción. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio un objeto filoso que había perforado su sombra como un clavo.

"¡¿Q-qué?!"

Era una black key. Armas sagradas básicas que fueron utilizadas por la iglesia. Fueron utilizados como armas arrojadizas a pesar de lo larga que era la espada. En manos de un usuario experto, podría perforar fácilmente el acero y desgarrar la carne de un no muerto.

También tuvieron una multitud de efectos pasivos que ayudaron a atrapar apóstoles muertos.

Como detener un objetivo empalando su sombra.

Los ojos del Apóstol Muerto se abrieron cuando sintió una sombra caer sobre él. Al levantar la vista, vio a una mujer de cabello azul con una capa gris con una cruz dorada aterrizando en el pavimento. Entre sus dos dedos había black keys, preparadas para golpear y ser arrojadas en cualquier momento.

En el lapso de un segundo, su bravuconería anterior desapareció y fue reemplazada por una emoción completamente extraña al reconocer quién había aparecido.

"No... no puede ser..." murmuró el vampiro con incredulidad. "Un miembro de la agencia funeraria... Cabello azul... No puedes ser el Agente Bo-"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que habló el monstruo antes de que varias espadas se clavaran en su cabeza.

Shirou...

Ese era su nombre. Era un chico de dieciséis años que asistió a una escuela secundaria en la ciudad de Fuyuki. No tenía familia. Al menos, ninguno que él supiera. Era huérfano y no tenía padres conocidos para hablar. Cuando preguntó a quienes habían dirigido el orfanato, nunca obtuvo una respuesta clara para su pregunta.

Así que obviamente era extraño que pudiera estar vestido como un estudiante de secundaria e incluso asistir a una escuela secundaria. Después de todo, el orfanato siempre tenía niños entrando y saliendo todos los días. Nunca tuvieron el dinero para pagar realmente una educación y solo podían proporcionar a todos los elementos más básicos para vivir como comida y refugio. La educación, lamentablemente, no fue parte de la lista.

Pero cuando el orfanato comenzó a obtener grandes sumas de dinero sin ninguna razón, todo cambió. Todos habían logrado pagar su educación y cubrir impuestos sin ningún problema. La cantidad de dinero era tan grande que fue un milagro que alguien hubiera decidido donar tanto.

Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba el personal.

En verdad, él les había enviado discretamente el dinero él mismo. Cómo se apoderó de dicho dinero fue en realidad algo que todavía no podía creer hasta el día de hoy...

Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar en este momento. Como el hecho de que estaba sangrando sobre el frío asfalto y apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

Sabía que sería peligroso atravesar las calles de noche, pero no creía que esto le hubiera sucedido. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa de todos modos? ¿Un maldito vampiro?

Estirando el cuello hacia abajo, miró las dos heridas punzantes en el cuello que brotaban sangre. Sí. Probablemente fue la decisión más lógica que se le ocurrió.

Tosiendo, rodó sobre su estómago e intentó levantarse. Necesitaba salir de aquí. Tuvo suerte de que alguien hubiera expulsado al monstruo. Si lo hacían por la bondad de sus corazones o no era cuestionable. Necesitaba ir a lo seguro.

Sin embargo, pronto descubrió cuán inútil se había vuelto su cuerpo. Intentar levantarse era como intentar presionar a un elefante. Simplemente no era físicamente posible.

Después de varios intentos de intentar levantarse, pronto se dio por vencido y se derrumbó sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Acostado en silencio, miró el reflejo que lo miraba desde el charco. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, notó algo completamente diferente sobre sí mismo.

Su cabello se había vuelto gris.

La sorpresa dio paso al horror mientras se miraba a sí mismo. ¿Qué le había hecho su atacante? ¡Estaba seguro de haber sido pelirrojo antes!

_"Te estás muriendo"._

Se congeló. Una voz. Algún tipo de voz hablaba en lo más profundo de su mente. Era apenas más fuerte que un susurro, pero podía escucharlo claramente. A pesar de que sus sentidos se volvieron locos por el pánico, decidió escuchar.

_"Su cuerpo está más allá de salvarlo. Ningún médico en esta tierra puede salvarlo ahora. Has perdido demasiada sangre y tu cuerpo se está desmoronando"._

Un jadeo salió de su garganta. Imposible. Él puede ser salvado. Él puede ser sanado. Había una pequeña posibilidad, pero estaba allí. Todo lo que necesitaba era una transfusión de sangre y él...

_"La sangre es la moneda del alma, de la cual se alimenta toda la vida. Nadie podrá salvarte a tiempo. Debes reponerse por otros medios"._

Reabastecerse... así mismo? Sus ojos se abrieron y se retorció para sacar su brazo de debajo de él. Con un poco de esfuerzo, levantó el brazo y se tapó la cara con la mano. A pesar de lo extraño que pueda parecer, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo que su corazón más deseaba, aparecería frente a él. Así fue como consiguió el dinero para el orfanato después de todo. Realmente no podía explicarlo. Lo había descubierto accidentalmente en un momento de desesperación, pero simplemente descubrirlo había dado lugar a increíbles posibilidades.

Mantuvo un secreto de sus amigos y los miembros del personal. No era algo que pudiera explicarles. Demonios, tampoco podía explicárselo exactamente a sí mismo. Sin embargo, lo esencial era que le permitía crear algo de la nada.

Y he aquí, una copa de vidrio apareció en sus manos llenas hasta el borde de sangre. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió.

Hubiera vomitado si no estuviera en una situación tan grave, pero extrañamente se encontró mejorando. El cansancio y la ligereza que sentía su cuerpo desaparecían y fueron reemplazados por sentimientos mucho más saludables.

Con unos pocos tragos más de sangre, en realidad se sintió como antes. Decidiendo asegurarse, intentó mover sus piernas y brazos y comenzó a levantarse del suelo. Sonriendo, celebró internamente por su habilidad para engañar a la muerte antes de que una voz sonara a su lado.

"Deja de moverte".

Shirou se congeló cuando sintió el borde frío de una cuchilla descansar en la parte posterior de su cuello. Lentamente, comenzó a bajar de nuevo al suelo y se maldijo por dentro. Nada podría salir bien para él.

Mientras yacía en el suelo, escuchó el ruido de las botas cuando su segundo asaltante desconocido se paró frente a él. Era una niña con cabello azul y una cruz dorada alrededor de su cuello. A pesar de la espada que le había apuntado, tenía una mirada muy perpleja en su rostro.

"..."

"..."

Los dos se miraron por un momento en silencio, y Shirou se movió torpemente bajo su mirada. Esta fue, con mucho, la tercera cosa más extraña que le ha pasado.

_"¿Por qué yo?" _Pensó angustiado.

Finalmente la niña habló, casi como si Dios decidiera responder a su pregunta.

"Ven conmigo. Voy a buscarte ayuda". Ella habló, su tono no daba lugar a discusión. En un instante, la espada desapareció de su mano y ella pasó rápidamente a su lado.

Shirou parpadeó y la observó caminar durante un par de segundos antes de ponerse de pie y seguirla.

Sí... Definitivamente esta fue la noche más extraña.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, Agente Bow".

Un niño con una camisa blanca con detalles dorados y pantalones negros saludó a la niña de cabello azul mientras la pareja entraba por las puertas de la iglesia de la ciudad de Fuyuki. Su rostro era juvenil, pero también parecía falso en un sentido desconocido. Fue extrañamente inquietante.

"Gracias, Crown". La chica de cabello azul asintió cortésmente mientras Shirou permanecía en silencio. Estaba claro que estaba muy fuera de lugar aquí.

"Regresaste antes de lo esperado. Los otros todavía están lidiando con otro ataque aleatorio y no deberían regresar hasta la próxima hora más o menos". El niño luego volvió la cabeza hacia Shirou, quien se estremeció. "¿Y quién es él? ¿No me digas que es otro novio potencial tuyo?"

"¿Puedes parar, Crown? No estoy de humor para tus juegos". La chica gruñó en un tono molesto. "Ya sabes exactamente por qué está aquí. Tus ratas ya deberían haberte informado".

El chico se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro. "Cierto, cierto. Es solo que ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo. Nos hemos topado con una rara forma de nacimiento de vampiros".

Ante esto, Shirou ya no pudo contener su voz.

"Espera... ¿Nacimiento de vampiros? ¿Estás diciendo que soy un-"

Se congeló cuando los dos se giraron para mirarlo. En contraste con la mirada de la niña de cabello azul, el niño parecía bastante divertido e intrigado al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente, él fue el primero en hablar antes de que la chica tuviera la oportunidad de gritarle.

"De hecho. Aunque en realidad es bastante raro que ocurra algo como esto. Su caso es especial". El chico dio un paso adelante y extendió su mano en señal de saludo. "Por razones problemáticas, no puedo darte mi nombre en este momento. Por favor, llámame Corona".

Shirou parpadeó ante eso, pero aún estrechó su mano. "Um... está bien. Soy Shirou".

"¿Shirou? ¿Sin apellido?"

"Soy un huérfano... así que no".

"Ah... mi error". El chico se disculpó, aunque honestamente no parecía demasiado molesto por eso. Hizo un gesto hacia la chica. "Esa es el Agente Bow. Tampoco podemos hablar de su nombre, así que por favor solo llámala así".

La niña resopló y salió de la habitación, claramente no dispuesta a quedarse y hablar.

"... Ella es así mucho. No te preocupes por eso". Crown sonrió cuando Shirou adquirió una mirada deprimida.

"Oh... está bien". Murmuró, una nube visible de tristeza sobre su cabeza.

"De todos modos, debes preguntarte exactamente qué fue lo que te sucedió, ¿correcto?" Ante el asentimiento de Shirou, Crown continuó. "Bueno, en realidad es como lo descubriste. Te has convertido en un vampiro. Una criatura que camina en la noche".

Shirou palideció, pero no se cayó de su asiento. La idea había estado carcomiendo el fondo de su mente durante algún tiempo, pero era simplemente demasiado loco para que él lo considerara realmente.

"Pero... ¿los vampiros no son un mito iniciado por Drácula?" Murmuró, su mente luchando por encontrar respuestas.

"Es comprensible que te sorprendas. A menudo se piensa que los vampiros son un mito". El chico se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no lo son. Son una plaga para la sociedad, aunque solo está al amparo de la noche y bajo muchas formas de secreto. No sabes con qué frecuencia tenemos que cubrir este tipo de incidentes cuando suceden. Si tales cosas salieran, todo el mundo estaría en pie de guerra".

El niño cruzó las manos y se sentó en un banco cercano. "Aunque eso ahora me lleva a nuestra pequeña situación".

Shirou se tensó. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre a dónde iba esto.

"Usted mismo ahora es un apóstol muerto. Por lo tanto, un enemigo que nuestra organización sin duda buscará destruir. Sé que es un espectador inocente que fue arrastrado a este desastre, pero los demás no distinguen lo bueno de lo malo. En sus mentes, los vampiros son seres que necesitan ser destruidos. Tienes suerte, el Agente Bow fue quien te encontró o no estarías parado aquí ahora".

"Así que no soy más que un bicho raro, ¿eh?" Él murmuró. "¿Entonces supongo que eso me convierte en un enemigo de los humanos? ¿Se supone que debo chupar sangre para vivir?"

"Bueno, sí. Así es como los vampiros sobreviven". Crown se encogió de hombros. "Aunque realmente tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir allí? Sé con certeza que el Agente Bow nunca donaría su sangre a un vampiro, entonces, ¿cómo exactamente te repones? Beber tu propia sangre no cuenta exactamente".

Shirou se removió un poco, contemplando si debía o no decirle. No es que tuviera algo que perder, y el niño había sido bastante hospitalario. Al menos, mucho más que esa chica Bow. Era correcto que al menos respondiera a su pregunta.

"Yo... hice sangre para mí".

Esta vez, fue el turno de Crown de parpadear confundido.

"Hiciste sangre... ¿para ti?" El chico preguntó lentamente, un claro tono de incredulidad. "Perdóname si esto suena grosero, pero eso suena imposible".

"¡Pero es verdad!" Shirou exclamó, de repente sintiéndose muy a la defensiva. "Es solo un talento especial que tengo que solo descubrí cómo usar hace dos años. No estoy seguro de cuáles son sus límites, ¡pero puedo crear cualquier cosa si me lo propongo!"

Crown guardó silencio por un momento, sus ojos transmitían una sensación de pensamiento como si de repente se diera cuenta de algo. "Entonces, si no te importa... ¿Podrías darme una pequeña demostración?"

Shirou asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, claro. Dame un segundo".

Dando un paso atrás, cerró los ojos y comenzó a enfocarse en una imagen que había dibujado en su mente. Por lo que podía reunir, su habilidad solo requería que se imaginara lo que quería. Después, podría llevarlo a la realidad con solo enfocarse un poco más.

Hubo un pequeño resplandor de luz y un collar de oro en forma de cruz apareció en su mano. Al levantar la vista, vio que los ojos de Crown se habían ensanchado por la sorpresa y sonrió interiormente triunfante.

"¿Ves? Te lo dije". Él sonrió mientras arrojaba el collar a Crown, quien lo atrapó e inmediatamente comenzó a estudiarlo con atención. Delante y atrás, de lado a lado, sus ojos seguían ampliándose con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Es perfecto..." Crown murmuró con asombro. "Ningún punto es imperfecto o de menor calidad. Podría ser..."

Shirou observó al niño en silencio mientras mil pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. No había duda de este poder. Fue la **negación de la nada. **Una magia largamente perdida que permite la creación de algo de la nada. Es conocida como la Primera Magia Verdadera y una de las más poderosas. Mientras que otras verdaderas magias se crearon para llegar a la Raíz, esta se adquirió directamente de los registros divinos. Su capacidad era insondable, solo limitada por la imaginación del usuario. Si el niño tuviera tal habilidad siendo un apóstol muerto...

Potencialmente, no, seguramente entraría en las filas de los veintisiete apóstoles muertos. El más fuerte de los vampiros que fueron clasificados de acuerdo con la amenaza que representan para la humanidad.

El portador de la segunda magia también fue un apóstol muerto y nadie se ha atrevido a intentar reclamar su lugar. Sin embargo, era caprichoso y peligroso, incluso si generalmente estaba del lado del bien. Sin embargo, si tuvieran un verdadero usuario mágico de su lado...

"Dime Shirou, dijiste que eras huérfano ¿correcto?" Preguntó de repente, ganando un parpadeo del adolescente.

"Um... ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa con eso?" Shirou respondió con un tono ligeramente nervioso. De repente no le gustó a dónde iba esto.

"Y no tienes a nadie que pueda venir a buscarte, ¿correcto?" El chico presionó con atención.

Realmente no le gustaba a dónde iba esto.

"Los miembros del personal del orfanato podrían. Estoy en el primer nombre con casi todos ellos". Shirou hizo una pausa. "¿Por qué? ¿Estás planeando matarme o algo así?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No te haría algo así! ¡Eres un ser humano inocente!" Crown prometió con una mirada inocente. _"Y serías un activo maravilloso"_ simplemente no se _dijo_. "Simplemente quiero ofrecerte un trato".

"¿Un trato?" Shirou hizo eco con curiosidad.

"Sí, un trato. Aunque no pueda matarte hoy, hay otros que están más que dispuestos a eliminarte a la vista. Algunos de ellos son monstruos más terroríficos que los vampiros. Confía en mí. Lo se".

Hizo una pausa por un momento, ignorando la boca de Shirou que estaba abierta como un pez. "Sin embargo... podría otorgarle una forma de protección. Bajo mi cuidado, nadie se atreverá a hacerle daño. Después de todo, soy una persona bastante influyente".

"¿No eres un niño?" Shirou preguntó sin pensar. A pesar de esto, el niño solo se rió entre dientes.

"¿Niño? Soy mucho mayor de lo que piensas. Honestamente olvidé la edad que tengo en este momento". El chico se levantó del banco y se volvió hacia Shirou con una mirada insistente. "Ahora... ¿aceptas o no? Elegir no aceptar está bien, aunque te deseo suerte con la supervivencia. No todos están interesados en proteger vidas civiles, muchacho".

Por primera vez desde su discusión, la expresión de Shirou en realidad se endureció. Por alguna razón, la idea de lastimar a otras personas lo molestaba más que estar realmente en peligro. No pudo explicarlo, pero simplemente lo atribuyó a la simple culpa. Eso fue todo. Ciertamente se sentiría culpable si personas inocentes fueran dañadas debido a su presencia. Más aún si eran personas con las que él era cercano.

El chico lo quería por alguna razón, esa razón estaba clara. De lo contrario, Shirou dudaba que incluso se hubiera molestado en darle un trato por la bondad de su corazón. Hizo este trato con el objetivo de sacarle algo.

Por lo tanto... realmente no había lugar para él declive. Si lo hizo, su cuerpo pronto podría encontrarse en el otro extremo de una cuchilla.

"Acepto."

Si la sonrisa del niño era una indicación, acababa de vender su alma al diablo.

"Entonces te doy la bienvenida a la Iglesia, Shirou. Que el Señor del Cielo te bendiga en servidumbre".


	2. Hombre de dios

_**Shirou Emiya es el hombre que encarna el concepto de Espada ... Después del Fuego Fuyuki. Antes de eso, él era un individuo diferente de una vida mucho más modesta. En un mundo paralelo y en una guerra diferente, el niño que se convertiría en el héroe de la justicia no se convierte en una espada. Más bien, se convierte en un Creador. Este es su origen original; El origen de la creación (Traduccion del fic hecho por St. Provena, apoya al autor como historia originales)**_

* * *

"Tendrás que elegir a alguien pronto que conozcas. No sería bueno no tener un mecenas cuando pasas por tu rito de iniciación".

"Lo sé... simplemente no puedo decidir a quién elegir. Hay demasiados y todos son geniales..."

Shirou gimió mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre las páginas de un libro abierto. A su alrededor, grimorios y libros enteros se habían apilado unos sobre otros en pilas desordenadas. Cada una de sus portadas estaba escrita en diferentes idiomas, aunque cada una tenía el nombre de un santo famoso en la portada.

"¿Por qué no puedo elegir a San Patricio?" Shirou se quejó cuando se volvió hacia su superior, que lo miraba molesto.

"Porque es mi santo, Shirou. No puedo dejar que tengas el mismo santo que yo mientras trabajamos juntos. No es único". La chica de cabello azul suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Simplemente elige uno que no sea San Patricio. Honestamente, no es tan difícil".

"Solo a ti te molestaría la singularidad, Ciel-Sempai". Shirou hizo un puchero.

Si alguien los hubiera visto, sinceramente les sería difícil creer que la niña de cabello azul era una de las asesinas más peligrosas de la Iglesia cuando se trata de cazar apóstoles muertos, un miembro de la Agencia de Entierros que en su mayoría no tenía necesidad de jurisdicción. Fue la primera impresión de Shirou de ella cuando fue designada como su manejadora principal. No hace falta decir que no estaba contenta con su nuevo papel y que en realidad había intentado matarlo varias veces en sus primeros años.

Su régimen de entrenamiento espartano y abuso constante era diario, pero él siempre lo tomaba sin quejarse. De hecho, a menudo excedía sus expectativas y estaba casi en su nivel de habilidad cuando se trataba de artes marciales o combate.

Después de seis meses de abuso, en realidad lograron mantener una conversación por un momento durante uno de sus días libres. Sorprendentemente, tenían más en común de lo que habían pensado originalmente. Ella, aunque humana, había sido la encarnación de un poderoso apóstol muerto llamado Roa. Debido a esto, obtuvo una forma de inmortalidad completa que le impidió morir sin importar lo que le hicieras. Sin embargo, también la hacía sentir mucho más distante de todos los demás, ya que era tan rara como los apóstoles muertos que caza.

Por supuesto, Shirou, al no tener rencor, había señalado las similitudes entre ellos. El hecho de que fueran monstruos, el hecho de que fueran magos, y el hecho de que a ambos les habían quitado sus vidas anteriores eran solo unos pocos que él había proporcionado, pero había sido suficiente para probar un punto. Desde entonces, ella realmente tomó su trabajo más en serio y se relajó más al romperle los huesos. Había sido un cambio muy bienvenido para él.

Finalmente, llegaron a verse como hermanos y han sido inseparables desde entonces. Era una relación extraña que el resto de la Iglesia reconoce, aunque no les importaba. De hecho, parecían darle la bienvenida, ya que Shirou era la única que podía mantener su extraña obsesión por el curry con su cocina piadosa.

A partir de ahora, ella lo estaba ayudando a prepararse para el último paso para convertirse en un verdadero miembro de la fe católica conocida como Confirmación. Se suponía que debían elegir un santo que sería designado como su guía espiritual en su tiempo en la tierra como un segundo ángel guardián. Sin embargo, Shirou había sido extremadamente exigente con su elección de un santo. Ella no sabía por qué. Había elegido al azar a San Patricio de un libro de santos y no le molestaba en absoluto, aunque Shirou era un pato extraño en lo que respecta a estas cosas.

Incluso si su cuerpo hubiera sido transformado en un Apóstol Muerto, Shirou actuó más humano que la mayoría de las personas con las que trabajó. Normalmente, tales acciones serían mal vistas por los otros verdugos y cazadores de apóstoles muertos en el negocio, pero la fama y el poder único de Shirou hicieron imposible que alguien lo confrontara al respecto.

Debido a su capacidad para crear objetos de la nada, se ganó el apodo de 'Herrero', 'Sucesor del primero', y aún más cómico, 'La Impresora de dinero' debido al hecho de que una vez creó millones de dólares para ayudar en secreto Cuide una pequeña crisis financiera que algunas secciones de la iglesia estaban experimentando.

Era un hermano así.

"¿Qué tal este?" Ella recogió otro libro. Esta vez con escritura en griego. "¿San Nicolás? Es bastante famoso. Se convirtió en la base de Santa Claus en el oeste".

"No... no él. Es para niños pequeños". Shirou murmuró mientras empujaba el libro y se levantaba. "Creo que voy a tomar un descanso por ahora. Además, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para decidir sobre un santo y ni siquiera he investigado la mitad de ellos". De repente parpadeó cuando una pila de libros con una taza de café encima se tambaleó cuando su mano rozó la pila.

"Vaya". Murmuró mientras se inclinaba para limpiar su desorden.

Ciel suspiró exasperado y simplemente continuó hablando. "No es necesario investigar intensamente a un santo para elegir uno para su confirmación. Cualquiera de ellos lo haría".

"Quizás para ti Ciel-Sempai, pero esto es importante para mí". Shirou dijo con una mirada inexpresiva, ganándose un gemido de la chica.

"Lo que digas. Simplemente no esperes que te ayude a guardar todos estos libros cuando termines".

"Mhm... claro". Shirou murmuró cuando terminó de recoger todos los libros y colocarlos en una pila ordenada sobre su escritorio. Abriendo su mano, casualmente creó algunas toallitas para limpiar la mancha en el piso, pero se detuvo cuando un ruido repentino resonó por la habitación.

*TOC Toc*

"¿Shirou? ¿Estás ahí?"

Shirou se relajó al reconocer esa voz. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría olvidar la voz de uno de sus amigos más cercanos?

"Sí, estoy aquí. Puedes entrar".

La puerta se abrió, y entró el chico que se llamaba 'Crown'. Su sonrisa regular seguía en su rostro, aunque Shirou podía decir que era mucho más real ahora que la primera vez que se vieron. Ahora que él era parte de la Iglesia, no tenían necesidad de mantener sus verdaderos nombres ocultos entre sí.

Su verdadero nombre era **Merem Salomón**, uno de los legendarios 27 antepasados apóstoles muertos. También fue uno de los más viejos a pesar de sus apariciones jóvenes, ya que conoció a la Luna Carmesí durante su vida humana. Si bien su apariencia era común para él, la mayoría de los miembros de la Iglesia en realidad no conocen esta forma debido al hecho de que a menudo interactúa con otros usando sus demonios.

Si, sus demonios. Sus dos brazos y piernas no eran apéndices reales, sino demonios que fueron creados para servir como sus extremidades después de que los perdió hace mucho tiempo. Uno de ellos no valía mucho en términos de combate, pero las otras tres extremidades eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para lidiar con los otros antepasados apóstoles muertos. Sin embargo, como regla general, no tiende a usarlos todos a la vez a menos que sea serio.

"Buenas noches ustedes dos". Merem saludó cortésmente.

"Hola Merem-sempai". Shirou respondió, inclinándose cortésmente y ganándose una risita del Ancestro.

"No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, Shirou. Ambos somos Ancestros ahora y no me queda nada para enseñarte. Solo llámame Merem".

"Pero aún eres más alto que yo en la jerarquía, Merem-sempai. Es natural que lo haga".

Merem era muy conocido en el mundo mágico, ya que todos lo conocen como el único Ancestro que coopera voluntariamente con la Iglesia para capturar a su propia especie. Entonces, cuando se corrió la voz de que había aceptado a un apóstol muerto como estudiante, se extendió como un incendio forestal. Cuando pronto salió a la luz que su aprendiz pudo usar la Primera Magia Verdadera, fue entonces cuando la gente comenzó a tomarlo en serio. Un mago era peligroso por sí solo y generalmente jugaba según sus propias reglas, sirviendo a nadie más que a sí mismo. Si fuera cierto que la Iglesia realmente logró hacerse con uno...

La diferencia de poder se inclinaría hacia la Iglesia y aumentaría su influencia por diez. Solo se hizo más evidente en los próximos años cuando Shirou comenzó a tomar misiones más peligrosas y tener éxito sin falta. Su fama aumentó hasta el punto en que los otros Ancestros de los Apóstoles Muertos se dieron cuenta, lo que le valió la designación del número 22 entre los 27 Ancestros de los Apóstoles Muertos a pesar de que apenas estaban fuera de su infancia según sus estándares.

Es increíble lo aterradora que es la magia.

"Tu rango es solo una formalidad, Shirou. Seguramente deberías estar más arriba en la lista". Merem dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. "Incluso admito que eres más fuerte que yo. Por lo que vale, incluso podrías darle a mi princesa una carrera por su dinero. Así que por favor, solo llámame Merem. De todos modos nos conocemos el tiempo suficiente".

Shirou parecía querer protestar, pero vaciló cuando Ciel le dirigió una mirada imponente. Ella sabía que él era todo un caballero, pero no quería que su hermano pequeño se convirtiera en un maldito regalo. La avergonzaría como su cargo de actuación.

"Bien..." Murmuró, reconociendo la derrota. Nunca podría discutir con ella.

"¿Por qué estás aquí de todos modos, Merem?" Preguntó Ciel, ignorando el lamento de Shirou. "Es raro que salgas de tus habitaciones. ¿Algo te llamó la atención?"

Ante esto, la cara normalmente alegre del chico se había puesto seria. "Sí, en realidad. Acabo de recibir algunas noticias importantes de los superiores que creo que ustedes dos necesitan escuchar. Vengan conmigo, por favor".

"La misión fue un fracaso, Lady Barthomeloi".

El mago de mediana edad comenzó a sudar cuando sintió que la mirada de la mujer se multiplicaba por diez con sus palabras. Interiormente, se maldijo a sí mismo por su mala suerte de tener que ser el que entregara personalmente el mensaje. Si no le hubieran ofrecido dinero, ya se habría ido.

"¿Un fracaso, dices?" La mujer gruñó, haciendo que el cabello del Mago se erizara. "Qué vergonzoso... Pensar que 50 de nuestros mejores cazadores no lograron destruir esta triste excusa para una familia de magos".

_"E-Este es el poder de la Reina de la Torre del Reloj..."_ El mago pensó con miedo cuando la presión comenzó a duplicarse en la habitación de acuerdo con la ira de la mujer.

"Quiero un informe detallado de la situación. Ahora". Ella ordenó, sus ojos brillaban de ira.

"U-um..." el hombre tartamudeó cuando comenzó a buscar con una carpeta bajo el brazo. "Bueno... Los cincuenta cazadores que enviamos para asesinar a los Yggdmillenia fueron completamente masacrados. Solo uno de ellos logró salir de allí con vida, pero está en estado crítico. Tememos que nunca podrá volver a utilizar magia".

"Todos estos fueron magos de primera clase que fueron cuidadosamente seleccionados por mí. ¿Cómo pudieron haber sido masacrados tan fácilmente?"

"B-bueno, el sobreviviente dijo que habían sido atacados por un sirviente. Un familiar de algún tipo, creo".

Los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron. "¿Un familiar? Absurdo. ¿Me estás diciendo que un familiar era capaz de hacer esto?"

"Solo los extraordinarios. Y ahora, eso es con lo que estamos lidiando".

Desde la puerta, un hombre con el pelo largo y negro y un traje negro entró casualmente con un cigarro encendido en la boca. Su postura era relajada a pesar del aura pesada que se emitía.

"El-Melloi..." La ira de Barthomeloi se calmó un poco. "¿Vienes a ofrecer tu conocimiento?"

"Por favor agrega el II. Es increíblemente irritante sin él". El hombre murmuró mientras exhalaba una pequeña bocanada de humo. "En cuanto a los consejos que he venido a ofrecerte... te sugiero que te tomes la situación más en serio, Barthomeloi. Estos no son tus simples apóstoles muertos a los que estás tan acostumbrado a cazar".

La tranquila declaración de El Melloi sorprendió un poco a Barthomeloi. A diferencia de cualquier otra persona, el hombre nunca le ha mentido. Todo lo que dice es lógico y a menudo ha demostrado ser correcto en varias ocasiones diferentes. Por lo tanto, ella tomó sus sugerencias bastante en serio en comparación con todos los demás.

"Continuar." Ella hizo señas.

"El Grial que los Yggdmillenia tienen en su poder es de hecho una copa todopoderosa que puede otorgar los deseos de sus portadores. Fue creado hace mucho tiempo por los Einzberns, Tohsakas y Matous con la intención de alcanzar la Raíz. Sin embargo, el sistema sobre el cual se fundó requería una gran cantidad de prana para hacerlo. Por lo tanto, el uso de dos verdaderas magias se usaron para crear los medios para reunir tal poder". El Melloi II suspiró. "Es un sistema de genio, de verdad. Invoca una parte de un espíritu heroico en la Tierra con la intención de usar sus poderes para activar el grial. Bárbaro, pero nada raro entre nosotros, ¿no?"

"¿Espíritus heroicos?" Las cejas de Barthomeloi se alzaron.

"Son los espíritus de aquellos que la humanidad llama héroes. Sus formas están hechas de puro misterio, igualando las de los 27 antepasados. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, tienen ciertas limitaciones que deben aceptar". Encendió otro cigarro.

"¿Crees que la Yggdmillenia enviaría a uno de estos sirvientes aquí para atacar?"

"¿Para ser honesto? No estoy completamente seguro. El jefe de esa familia es tan impredecible y tan astuto como una serpiente. No se sabe qué haría". El-Melloi II se encogió de hombros. "La única forma de combatirlos ahora sería reunir una fuerza y convocar a nuestros propios espíritus heroicos. Sin embargo, dudo que la Yggdmillenia nos permita hacerlo. Siete sirvientes solo pueden ser sostenidos en un momento dado y deben tener candidatos ya elegidos para llenar los espacios".

"En realidad... creo que hay otra parte del informe sobre la que querrás escuchar". El mago lo notó, dibujando a los otros dos magos cuando sacó una carpeta llena de papeles y comenzó a hojearla. "Aquí dice que el último miembro sobreviviente del escuadrón que enviamos pudo activar algo llamado 'Sistema de Reserva'. Sin embargo, no explica qué es".

El-Melloi parecía molesto. "¿En serio? ¿A qué demonios están jugando?"

Barthomeloi lo miró molesto. "Explique."

"Bueno, ya ves..."

"Entonces estás diciendo que se ha encontrado el Santo Grial..." murmuró Ciel mientras procesaba la información que Merem acababa de arrojar sobre ellos.

"De hecho. Está ubicado en Rumania, el corazón de la casa de los Magos conocida como Yggdmillenia". Merem confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque su expresión era de emoción más que de preocupación. "¿No es sorprendente? Han pasado casi cincuenta años desde que el grial desapareció y ahora opta por resurgir".

"En manos de una familia radical con un mentiroso patológico como su líder". Shirou señaló. "Quiero decir... ¿no deberías estar preocupado?"

Merem resopló. "¿Preocupado? No. ¿Preocupado? ¿Quizás? ¿Emocionado? Sin duda lo estoy. Un artefacto legendario creado por el número 4, aunque no es real, sigue siendo un dispositivo poderoso. ¡Debo tener algo así en mi colección!"

Shirou y Ciel rodaron los ojos. Era una razón muy conocida alrededor de la Iglesia que Merem solo se quedaba porque quería estar cerca de todos los artefactos místicos que la Iglesia ha almacenado y mantenido ocultos al público. Ávido coleccionista desde hace mucho tiempo, le agrada buscar cosas nuevas que le atraigan.

Casi se ha convertido en una debilidad suya. No era raro que alguien sobornara para escapar de su alcance mediante el trueque de cualquier objeto de valor que haya almacenado.

"Entonces, ¿qué quiere la Iglesia que hagamos? ¿Una misión de recuperación?" Ciel preguntó.

"Una misión de ese tipo, sí. Ya enviaron a un miembro del octavo sacramento para ayudar a la Asociación de Magos a recuperar la copa. ¿Creo que has oído hablar de Shirou Kotomine?"

Los ojos de Shirou y Ciel se abrieron de sorpresa, ganándose una sonrisa del chico.

"Sí... Lo enviaron. Es una emergencia de código 10, después de todo".

Shirou Kotomine era una de las incógnitas de la agencia, incluso para el propio Merem. Todo lo que se sabía era que era el hijo adoptivo del difunto Risei Kotomine y fue designado para el sector que regula y controla los artefactos sagrados.

También estaba cerca de la cima de la jerarquía cuando se trata de matar apóstoles muertos. Sus llaves negras, que eran poderosos sacramentos sagrados de la Iglesia, son anormalmente más poderosas de lo habitual. Fue en el punto en que incluso el propio Merem lo había reclamado como el 'Asesino supremo de los no muertos'.

Se ajusta a cómo las únicas dos personas llamadas 'Shirou' en toda la organización serían anormalmente poderosas en su campo.

"Espera... ¿Estás diciendo que está trabajando con la Asociación de Magos? ¿No los odiamos o algo así?" Shirou preguntó con una mirada curiosa.

"Bueno, sí, supongo. No estamos exactamente en buenos términos el uno con el otro". Merem se encogió de hombros. "Pero no podemos excluirnos de algo como esto. Los magos siempre desearán esa copa y no podemos ignorarla debido a que compartimos el mismo nombre que el Santo Cáliz. Por lo tanto, trabajaremos juntos hasta que el cáliz esté asegurado las manos de la Yggdmillenia".

"Pero, ¿por qué llamarnos si tienen un hombre en tierra?" Ciel preguntó con las cejas arqueadas. "¿Necesita respaldo de algún tipo?"

Ante esto, la expresión de Merem se volvió agria. "No... en realidad no. Él estará bien solo. Sin embargo, simplemente deseo tener una línea directa de ojos y oídos en el suelo en la que pueda confiar".

Ni siquiera les tomó un segundo completo darse cuenta de lo que quería decir.

"Solo quieres la copa para ti, ¿eh?" Shirou acusó con una mirada inexpresiva, ganando nada más que una sonrisa en respuesta.

Ciel sacudió la cabeza. "Honestamente... Escurrirse a espaldas de la Iglesia es una mala idea".

"¿Qué? No es que realmente les importe. Solo quieren unirse a la Asociación de Magos". Merem dijo con un gesto despectivo. "Entonces, ¿qué dicen ustedes, eh? ¿Están preparados para el desafío?"

A pesar de sí mismo, Shirou realmente asintió. "Claro, ¿por qué no? Suena emocionante. ¿Y tú, Ciel-Sempai?"

"Um..." Ciel cerró los ojos pensativa por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No. Lo siento. No puedo unirme a ustedes dos esta vez. Tengo que salir a buscar a Roa pronto. Su última encarnación murió hace cuatro meses y necesito volver a su rastro".

"Ah, sí. Es cierto. Todavía tienes que hacer que la Serpiente pague por sus crímenes contra ti". Merem murmuró. "Bueno... está bien. Shirou será suficiente para mí. Haz lo que quieras".

"Awww..." Shirou le dio un puchero a Ciel, haciendo que la chica pusiera los ojos en blanco exasperada.

"No seas así, Shirou. Intentaré conectarte contigo si mi trabajo termina antes de lo esperado. Hasta entonces, estás solo". Dijo Ciel mientras le daba una suave palmada en la espalda.

Aun así, no hizo nada para calmar el disgusto de Shirou. Salir con Merem no estaba mal, pero podía volverse realmente molesto cuando quería sin que Ciel lo reiniciara.

Solo podía rezarle al Señor en el Cielo para que pudiera soportarlo durante la próxima semana más o menos.

_**BUSCAR... COMENZAR  
BÚSQUEDA... COMPLETO**_

_**COMBINACIÓN PERFECTA.**_

_**CONSTRUCCIÓN FÍSICA... CONSTRUCCIÓN  
ESPIRITUAL COMPATIBLE  
... PERSONALIDAD COMPATIBLE  
... PRANA COMPATIBLE... COMPATIBLE**_

_**COMIENCE LA POSESIÓN A TRAVÉS DEL SELLADO PROVISIONAL DE LA ANTIGUA PERSONALIDAD E INSTALACIÓN ESPIRITUAL DEL ESPÍRITU HEROICO.**_

_**ANTIGUA AUTORIZACIÓN DE PERSONALIDAD... RECIBIÓ  
RESPALDO DE ANATOMÍA BASE DE DOMINIO CRUZADO... COMIENCE**_

_**INSTALACIÓN COMPLETA.**_

_**COMIENCE LA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA CONSTRUCCIÓN FÍSICA Y LA CONSTRUCCIÓN ESPIRITUAL.**_

_**ASIGNACIÓN DE HABILIDADES DE CLASE... COMIENCE**_

_**COMIENCE LA INSERCIÓN DE DATOS PERTINENTES A TODOS LOS ESPÍRITUS HEROICOS Y LA ERA MODERNA SEGÚN SE REQUIERA.**_

_**COPIA DE SEGURIDAD COMPLETA**_

_**HABILIDAD DE CLASE ASIGNADA. HABILIDAD {SAINTHOOD} OPCIÓN {CREACIÓN DE CUBIERTA SANTA} ELEGIDO.**_

_**INSERCIÓN DE DATOS REQUERIDOS COMPLETOS.**_

_**ADAPTACIÓN COMPLETA.**_

_**TODO CLARO.**_

_**CLASE {RULER} ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL SERVIDOR COMPLETA.**_

Ella abrió los ojos. Los medios por los cuales fue convocada fueron muy inusuales... No hay precedente para una invocación donde la convocada está tan débilmente ligada al mundo actual. ¿Es porque esta Gran Guerra del Santo Grial es tan irregular?

La chica de alguna manera había logrado tomar forma en el mundo. Tampoco hay problemas con sus especificaciones... pero este cuerpo es inequívocamente el de una chica francesa. Lo que es más, ella poseía la mayoría de _sus_ recuerdos. Sin embargo, en lugar de tener dos personalidades en un cuerpo, la llamada personalidad dividida, sería más exacto decir que ambas personalidades se han fusionado en una sola. Quizás debido a su propia agudeza y profunda convicción de fe, _ella_ ha reconocido y aceptado completamente 'La Pucelle' dentro de ella.

"... Por favor, prestame tu cuerpo por un tiempo, Laeticia".

La niña le dijo al dueño del cuerpo.

Una vez que decidió su primera tarea, la niña saludó a 'su' amiga: se trasladó a la otra cama y la sacudió. Después de algunos gemidos, se despertó y se frotó los ojos, medio despierta.

"Mmn_ ... ¿Q-qué ...?_ "

Estaba tan claramente somnolienta que la niña se sintió mal por despertarla, pero habló con claridad.

"Me iré de aquí por un tiempo".

Tal vez sin comprender la seriedad de las palabras de la niña, se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras agitaba su mano para despedirse, luego arrojó sus sábanas unos segundos más tarde y gritó.

"¡¿Que acabas de decir?!"

"Lamento haberme ido tan repentinamente, pero el tiempo es esencial".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué esencia? ¿Qué es esto, de repente? ¡Acabas de decir 'Buenas noches' y 'Hasta mañana'! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!"

La niña miró a su desconcertada y ruidosa amiga con seriedad y le dijo tres cosas:

_"Voy a hacer un largo viaje"._

'Debo irme absolutamente'.

"No te preocupes".

Su amiga escuchó esas palabras con una expresión en blanco, con la boca abierta, pero finalmente asintió en comprensión.

"Está bien... No hay remedio si absolutamente debes..."

"Así es. Les explicaré esto a los maestros".

"Bueno, está bien... Buenas noches, entonces".

"Buenas noches."

La niña no utilizó la taumaturgia para hacer una sugerencia a su amiga. Pero como Servant Ruler, tiene la capacidad de hacer que otros crean en sus palabras.

Ella les dijo a sus maestros y amigos que debía emprender un viaje y les hizo comprender que era absolutamente necesario. Probablemente estaba siendo más contundente de lo que debería, pero no había forma de evitarlo, así que suspiró y rechazó esas preocupaciones ociosas.

Afortunadamente, el dueño de este cuerpo vivía en un dormitorio estudiantil muy alejado de sus padres. Era poco probable que se dieran cuenta incluso si ella se hubiera ido por un mes.

Empacando una muda de ropa, su pasaporte y algunos libros de texto en su bolso, salió del dormitorio. El dueño de este cuerpo... Laeticia todavía es una estudiante. _Ella_, por otro lado, venía de las tierras de cultivo y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de aprender a leer y escribir, lo extraño que era haber podido adquirir automáticamente el conocimiento de los idiomas modernos, gracias al Santo Grial.

"... Sin embargo, esto sigue siendo demasiado extraño".

Debería haber sido convocada como cualquier otro Siervo, actualizada en la ciudad donde la batalla se llevaría a cabo sin necesidad de tomar prestado el cuerpo físico de nadie más.

Sin embargo, ha sido convocada esta vez por posesión de la carne de otro y, lo que es más, fue convocada en su tierra natal, una Francia que aún conserva vestigios de su pasado.

Además, Ruler debería haber sido el octavo Siervo en ser convocado, esta vez, ella era el _decimoquinto_ Siervo. Entre todas las Guerras del Santo Grial del pasado, la escala de esta es probablemente la más grande. Tal vez hubo algún accidente durante la última Guerra del Santo Grial a gran escala...

En cualquier caso, después de haber sido convocada, la niña está decidida a superar todas las dificultades para llevar a cabo su misión.

Ella es **Jeanne d'Arc** , la sirvienta sin maestro de la clase **Ruler** , y la controladora absoluta de la Guerra del Santo Grial. En nombre de Dios, ella no podía fallar.


	3. Convergencia

_**Shirou Emiya es el hombre que encarna el concepto de Espada ... Después del Fuego Fuyuki. Antes de eso, él era un individuo diferente de una vida mucho más modesta. En un mundo paralelo y en una guerra diferente, el niño que se convertiría en el héroe de la justicia no se convierte en una espada. Más bien, se convierte en un Creador. Este es su origen original; El origen de la creación (Traduccion del fic hecho por St. Provena, apoya al autor como historia originales)**_

* * *

"Todo se ha puesto en movimiento, mi rey".

Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia se inclinó cortésmente ante una figura que estaba sentada regiamente sobre un simple trono de madera. La forma de la figura era ligeramente mayor, con cabello blanco plateado y una perilla mal afeitada. Su forma estaba envuelta en ropa negra aristocrática, haciéndolo parecer una figura sacada directamente de una obra literaria.

En cierto sentido, eso es exactamente lo que era. Él era **Vlad III** , el Señor Empalador de Rumania que eventualmente se convertiría en la base del vampiro Drácula bajo la imaginación de Bram Stoker. Como sirviente del Santo Grial, había sido convocado como la clase Lancer.

"Excelente. Lo has hecho bien, Darnic". Lancer habló, su fuerte acento rumano hacía que su discurso fuera un poco difícil de seguir. "Solo puedo desear que hubieras estado presente durante mi tiempo. Sin avisarme, Rumania seguramente no habría caído en manos de los otomanos".

"Me humillas, mi rey". Darnic se inclinó más abajo, incluso si parecía que era imposible. "Sin embargo, no soy más que un instrumento para su voluntad. Bajo su liderazgo, seguramente ganaremos la Guerra del Santo Grial".

"Y eso puede ser así..." Lancer asintió con la cabeza, aunque su expresión se volvió seria. "... Sin embargo, sigues siendo mi master. Tras tus palabras y proclamas, he descendido del Trono de los Héroes para servirte. Si tienes que referirte a mí como rey, recuerda que todavía soy tu sirviente".

Darnic guardó silencio por un momento antes de asentir. "Como desées."

Lancer gruñó, satisfecho de comunicar su punto de vista. "Ahora bien... ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que la Asociación responda?"

"Una semana como máximo. Quizás incluso menos". Darnic sonrió misteriosamente. "Como era de esperar, el último sobreviviente que enviamos ha hecho su trabajo perfectamente. Ahora conocen el sistema de reservas y están reuniendo rápidamente candidatos adecuados mientras hablamos. Mis espías en la Torre del Reloj ya cuentan cuatro masters que se han reunido. El otro tres se encontrarán lo antes posible".

"¿Y qué hay de la Iglesia?"

"Han enviado a un representante de la Iglesia a trabajar con la Asociación de Magos. Quienquiera que hayan sido enviados deben haber sido enterrados profundamente dentro de su sistema. No pude obtener ninguna información sobre ellos de mis espías o mis asociados".

"¿Crees que serán un obstáculo?" Lancer tamborileó con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos. "No deseo ser tomado por sorpresa. La Iglesia Católica de mi tiempo tenía muchos miembros viciosos".

"La organización no es tan poderosa como lo era en ese entonces, aunque tienen varios miembros que podrían representar una amenaza para nosotros directamente. Sin embargo, no creo que estén dispuestos a enviarlos. Después de todo, solo han tenido alguna vez visto la guerra del Grial como un asunto insignificante. Solo un par de ojos en el suelo es lo suficientemente bueno para ellos".

"Pero están trabajando con los magos, ¿no?"

Darnic resopló. "Una alianza temporal. Es muy probable que se enfrenten unos a otros e intenten apoderarse de la copa. Siempre que nos ganen, por supuesto".

"Entonces sigamos con nuestros preparativos finales. Incluso si es contra la Iglesia o los Magos, no iremos sin luchar. El Santo Grial será nuestro y lo usaré para eliminar la mancha que ha sido manchada sobre mi nombre! Lancer declaró mientras se levantaba de su trono.

"Ah sí... Todavía deseas seguir con eso". Murmuró Darnic.

"Pero por supuesto. No puedo ser perdonado por lo que he hecho. Las atrocidades que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida son mías y solo mías. Sin embargo, ¡no puedo soportar que me tilden de un tema que no tiene nada que ver conmigo! "Lancer sacudió su puño al aire dramáticamente. "¡No puedo perdonar que me asocien con el vampirismo! ¡Maldito sea Bram Stoker y su maldita imaginación!"

Los apóstoles muertos eran los seres asociados con el vampirismo en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, cuando uno escucha la palabra de Vampiro, la asocian con el vampiro **Dracula** . Incluso con una leyenda que tiene apenas cien años, se puede decir que es una de las obras más famosas del mundo que fue sinónimo de horror.

Desde que Lancer había sido convocado, cualquier otro objetivo que pudo haber tenido fue eliminado cuando se enteró de este hecho. Desde entonces, su objetivo había cambiado a usar el grial para borrar el horror ficticio con el que estaba asociado su nombre de la historia. Se desconoce cómo planeó hacer eso el Grial, aunque estaba seguro de que llevaría a cabo el hecho.

"Entonces, ¿llamaremos al resto de la Yggdmillenia y comenzaremos a convocar a sus servants?" Sugirió Darnic, sacando al Lancer de su maldición mientras tosía y recuperaba la compostura.

"Sí, preparemos todo. Deseo conocer a mis nuevos soldados que lucharán junto a mí".

"Las obras del hombre son bastante impresionantes, ¿no? Para algo que es simplemente un trozo de metal, puede volar bien por el aire".

"Es ciencia y aerodinámica, Merem. Sabrías sobre esto si realmente abandonas tu morada de vez en cuando en lugar de usar tus demonios".

Los dos apóstoles conversaron en voz baja entre ellos mientras desembarcaban del avión que habían secuestrado a Rumania. Debido al hecho de que los Apóstoles Muertos no podían cruzar grandes cuerpos de agua sin ayuda, era un mal necesario para ellos hacerlo.

Y por el mal necesario, significaba hipnotizar a casi una docena de seguridad aeroportuaria y a los desafortunados testigos que alzaron la voz. Shirou había estado menos que feliz por eso, pero Merem no tuvo ningún problema y siguió haciéndolo con una sonrisa.

"Mis demonios son perfectamente capaces de hacer trabajos solos. Tengo que usarlos para algo, ¿no?" Merem esbozó una sonrisa irónica, ignorando la mirada molesta de Shirou.

"Su pierna derecha casi destruyó la totalidad de una planta de energía nuclear y también trató de comerme cuando traté de detenerla. Si al menos va a dejar que algo así se suelte, esté allí para controlarla".

"¿Oh? ¿Preferirías dejarme soltar mi brazo derecho? Sabes lo peligrosa que puede ser a veces".

La cara de Shirou se sonrojó y tosió en sus manos. "Al menos ella no tiene el cerebro de un animal".

La cualidad especial de Merem como apóstol muerto eran los demonios que mantenía como brazos y piernas. Las cuatro extremidades corresponden a un demonio especial que era poderoso por derecho propio, lo que convierte a Merem en una fuerza poderosa en caso de que todos se liberen a la vez.

El único problema malo con esa idea es el hecho de que cada uno tenía extrañas ... peculiaridades. En su mayoría tenían inteligencia de bestia, pero su brazo derecho era un caso especial. Alojaba a un demonio femenino cuya forma debía representar el arte de la guerra y las armas. Tenía 10 metros de altura, pero podría cambiar su tamaño según las circunstancias. Fue capaz de manejar lanzacohetes y pistolas, en cada sentido más poder que sus contrapartes regulares.

La primera vez que lo encontró, el brazo se había vuelto bastante cariñoso con él y seguiría sus órdenes al igual que Merem. Era una relación extraña, pero no le molestaba demasiado a pesar de lo pegajoso que podía ser. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces, Merem tendría problemas para intentar recuperarlo después de sus misiones juntas.

Por supuesto, no parecía importarle demasiado. Le gustaba ver la mirada incómoda de Shirou cuando el demonio lo bañaba con su "afecto".

"Bueno, la diseñé para que fuera la más humana. Supongo que se esperaban cosas simples como esa". Merem murmuró por lo bajo antes de animarse. "¡De todos modos! Continuemos moviéndonos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Quiero llegar a Trifas lo más rápido que podamos! ¡Tal vez entonces podamos robar el grial debajo de la nariz de Yggdmillenia!"

Shirou puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Incluso recuerdas lo que decía el informe? Hay servants aquí. _Servants._ No estamos seguros de cuán poderosos son exactamente, pero solo uno de ellos destruyó un pelotón completo de magos de combate. ¿No crees que deberíamos ser un poco más cauteloso?

"Hm... tal vez". Merem reconoce antes de sonreír. "¡Entonces probaremos a uno de estos servants nosotros mismos! Eso sería divertido, ¿no?"

Shirou no pudo evitar enfrentar la palma de la mano ante esa declaración. Esta iba a ser una guerra muy larga.

_Ojos en el camino... Ojos en el camino... No quites los ojos del camino..._

Un hombre corpulento que llevaba una chaqueta de motorista y pantalones condujo rápidamente por la carretera sin preocuparse por el límite de velocidad. De hecho, él estaba casi treinta millas por encima del límite de velocidad asignado.

¿Cuál, qué, lo puso a ochenta y cinco millas por hora?

"Oi... Master".

_Ojos en el camino._

"Master..."

_Mantén tu humor. No dejes que nada te distraiga._

"¡Master!"

_Olvídalo. _

"¿Qué?" El hombre respondió bruscamente a la chica en el asiento del pasajero a su lado. En términos de exposición, definitivamente estaba seguro de que ella estaba bordeando las líneas indecentes. Llevaba un top de tubo blanco junto a una chaqueta roja con un par de pantalones cortos hechos jirones que dejaban al descubierto la mayoría de sus piernas para que todos lo vieran. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con fastidio, dándole el aspecto de un punk.

"¡Exijo que me digas por qué demonios tengo que usar ropa como esta! ¡No atraparían a ningún caballero con algo como esto!" La niña frunció el ceño, nada complacida con los arreglos.

"¿De verdad te molesta?" El hombre se quejó.

"No, en realidad no. ¡Sin embargo, soy el hijo de un rey! ¡Debería llevar ropa más elegante!"

"Estaba a la venta y el dinero no crece en los árboles". El hombre suspiro. "Honestamente, Caballero de la Traición, aprende a vivir con lo que tienes. ¿Crees que tu padre se habría quejado?"

**Mordred**. Ella era el caballero de la traición que había logrado terminar con el reinado del Rey Arturo y lo derrotó en la Batalla de Camlann a costa de su propia vida. Si bien inicialmente había sido sorprendente que fuera mujer, su personalidad era tan dura como en la leyenda. La había convocado bajo la clase de sable, pero su mal humor parecía más compatible con alguien de la clase Berserker.

Una parte de eso puede haber sido por el hecho de que él la convocó en un cementerio, pero eso no tenía sentido. Era un nigromante, uno que contaminaba el cuerpo de los demás para beneficio personal. Los lugares de descanso de los muertos eran áreas que encontraba más reconfortantes.

... Sonó mucho más genial en la práctica que la realidad honestamente.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos, de todos modos?" Saber preguntó, reclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

"Para empezar, nos dirigimos a la iglesia local. Una vez que lo hagamos, seremos presentados a las personas con las que trabajaremos". Él frunció el ceño. "Te dije sobre eso, ¿verdad? Ahora estamos en un esfuerzo conjunto. Nos enfrentaremos a un equipo de 7 servants opuestos para el Grial".

"Eh... Eso está bien. Pero ¿qué pasa con la Iglesia? Incluso en mi época, a la Iglesia no le gustaba involucrarse en deberes mágicos a menos que involucrara a un apóstol muerto o un demonio. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora?"

"Porque es el Santo Grial. Incluso si no es exactamente el que se menciona en las leyendas, sigue siendo un artefacto poderoso. La Iglesia quiere al menos algún grado de influencia sobre quien recibe el Grial para que no hagan nada estúpido con él". ".

"Definir estúpido".

"Destrucción del mundo, poder divino, etc. Lo habitual". De repente se animó. "Bueno, estamos aquí ahora. Justo a tiempo".

Al detenerse, el auto se encontró frente a las puertas de una gran capilla. A pesar de ser una casa de Dios, el lugar parecía bastante extraño a la pálida luz de la luna. Si se agotó, puede haber considerado irse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Saber... Entra en forma de espíritu".

Asintiendo, la niña se disipó en partículas de luz antes de desaparecer. No más de un segundo después, las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron lentamente con un crujido audible y salió un chico de cabello blanco con atuendos sacerdotales.

Su sonrisa era serena, pero no se dejó engañar pensando que era inocencia. Este chico... era más de lo que parecía.

"Buenas tardes. Kairi Shishigou, supongo?" El chico asumió.

El asintió. "Si ese soy yo."

"Excelente. Sígueme. Tenemos mucho que discutir".

"¿Entonces somos el equipo defensor, supongo?" Preguntó un hombre de cabello verde mientras observaba un mapa que estaba extendido frente a él. A su lado, Lancer y Darnic lo vieron trabajar mientras una niña en silla de ruedas permanecía en las sombras en silencio.

"De hecho. La Asociación ha enviado a sus campeones a tomar el grial. Si no intentan atacar, toda su operación será discutible". Darnic confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. "No sé qué sirviente ha sido convocado, pero tenemos la ventaja siempre que no salgamos de nuestro territorio".

"Confío en que tu sabiduría será esencial en la próxima batalla, Master de los Héroes". Dijo Lancer, ganándose una sonrisa del hombre.

"Por supuesto. Después de todo, soy de primera categoría en lo que respecta a la planificación. Si no lo fuera, seguramente mancharía mi nombre como Quirón".

**Quirón** fue el sabio Centauro que enseñó héroes. Originalmente un dios al que los olímpicos le enseñaron muchas cosas, finalmente renunció a su divinidad para liberarse del dolor del veneno de hidra. Un veneno que causa un dolor increíble, sin importar quién fue infligido. Fue debido a este incidente que le permitió ser convocado como un sirviente Arquero.

Él se volvió hacia la niña y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. "Fiore... ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?"

La niña en la silla de ruedas sonrió suavemente. "Sí, por supuesto. Aunque dudo que mi opinión sea de alguna utilidad en una discusión como esta".

"Será una buena experiencia para ti, Fiore. Tendrás que liderar cuando me haya ido y esto seguramente te ayudará en el futuro". Darnic le dijo a su eventual sucesor.

"Si tú lo dices, abuelo".

Cuando ella se giró para unirse a ellos, Archer comenzó su análisis del mapa.

"Ahora bien... Nuestra fortaleza está fuertemente fortificada por todos lados. Debido a la cantidad de nuestras fuerzas terrestres sobre la calidad, solo puedo sugerir que enviemos al menos dos servants para apoyarlos. No pretendo ofender, pero los homúnculos simples lo harán no ser capaz de obstaculizar a un sirviente por mucho tiempo, incluso con su gran número. En cuanto a los golems, simplemente no sé cómo están realmente en la batalla. Se requerirán más pruebas más adelante".

"Eso se puede arreglar. Caster salió y colocó trampas por toda la ciudad de antemano. Una vez que se hayan tropezado, podremos ver qué tan bien están nuestros golems". Lancer dijo, aparentemente absorto en la conversación.

"¿Cuántos?"

"Cincuenta puntos clave al menos".

"Veo..."

La conversación descendería a sugerencias y órdenes silenciosas durante las próximas horas, preparando la Fortaleza de Millenia para la tormenta que se avecina.

En las afueras de la ciudad, sin embargo, los de la Red estaban haciendo lo mismo.

"Materializa a tu sirviente, por favor".

Kairi miró al niño en silencio mientras le sonreía. Los había llevado a la sala principal de la Capilla, que no era tan grande como había pensado que sería. Solo había 6 filas de bancos que parecían que no se habían movido durante mucho tiempo. De hecho, parecía que la capilla no se había utilizado en mucho tiempo también.

_"Espero tu llamada, Master". _La voz de Saber habló bruscamente a través de su enlace. Parece que ella no quería ser quien tomara las decisiones que parece, a pesar del hecho de que debería haber estado mucho más calificada para hacerlo.

_"Entonces materialízate. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este lugar". _

A su lado, Saber se materializó en su forma completa. En lugar de su ropa casual, llevaba una armadura completa adornada con un casco de aspecto demoníaco que cubría por completo su rostro. A su lado había una espada roja destinada a ser usada con dos manos, aunque no parecía tener ningún problema al usar una para sostenerla.

Ante su aparición, la cara del niño se transformó en un ceño ligeramente desconcertado.

"Huh... Eso es una sorpresa ..." Murmuró.

"¿Qué?" Kairai preguntó con las cejas arqueadas mientras veía al niño frotarse los ojos por un momento.

"No es nada. Simplemente me sorprendió la apariencia de tu sirviente. Tenía una imagen diferente en mente". Su extraña sonrisa apareció nuevamente en su rostro y le hizo una reverencia rígida. "Mi nombre es Shirou Kotomine. Como sabes, soy el representante que la Iglesia ha enviado para ayudar con la Guerra del Grial. Ya que has revelado a tu sirviente, permíteme presentarte el mío. Por favor, revélate, Assasin".

"Como quieras, mi señor."

Sorprendido por el repentino timbre de su voz, Shishigou se puso de pie de un salto. Assasin había tomado forma en el banco justo al lado de donde estaba sentado antes.

"Tch. Assasin, eh ..."

Cuando un Assasin obtiene acceso a este mundo, obtiene la Habilidad de Clase de Ocultación de Presencia. Mientras está bajo esta habilidad, y en forma de espíritu, un Assasin nunca puede ser detectado por otros a menos que se mueva para atacar.

"Soy el Assasin de Rojo. Esperamos su ayuda... Shishigou, ¿verdad?"

Un aroma agradable emanaba de la depravada belleza, que estaba envuelta por un vestido tan oscuro como la medianoche. Tenía una delgada sonrisa mientras sus dedos se arrastraban hacia la mano de Shishigou.

"...Si gracias."

Con una sonrisa rígida, Shishigou se alejó de ella. En Fuyuki, se había arreglado para que Hassan-i Sabbah siempre hubiera sido convocado como Assasin. ¿Es ella una de ellas?

Sus instintos le decían lo contrario.

Hassan: **el viejo hombre de la montaña,** era puramente un assasin; borró sus objetivos usando habilidades obtenidas a través del entrenamiento del cuerpo y la mente. Esa ciertamente no es la imagen que da esta mujer. Las muertes que causó no se hicieron en secreto, sino que fueron deliberadas y premeditadas. Todo lo que necesitó fue una sola palabra, una sola mirada, y sus objetivos morirían a manos de otros.

En otras palabras, un master manipulador

"... Bruja asquerosa".

Shishigou no podría estar más de acuerdo con las palabras murmuradas de Mordred.

"Por favor, no lo molestes así, Assasin".

"Sí, sí, suplico tu perdon".

Ahogando su risa, Assassin se apartó de Shishigou.

"Ahora, revisemos la situación de inmediato. El clan Yggdmillennia ya posee seis Servants: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker y Caster. Parece que Assassin aún no se ha unido a ellos".

"¿Algún nombre que sepamos?"

"Por el momento, no uno, desafortunadamente. Bueno, todavía tenemos que enfrentarlos en combate, así que supongo que es natural. Sin embargo, tenemos confirmación de los parámetros de los seis Servants".

Kotomine metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó algunos documentos. Agradeciéndole, Shishigou tomó los papeles y leyó su contenido. Solo contenían las especificaciones de los Servidores, sin mencionar la información crítica como habilidades innatas o Fantasmas Nobles, pero uno puede determinar bastantes cosas al interpretar los datos solo.

Naturalmente, los mayores obstáculos parecen ser las tres clases de caballeros de Saber, Archer y Lancer: cada uno posee parámetros excelentes que se elevan por encima del resto. También como se esperaba, usaron la clase Berserker para fortalecer a un Servant más débil; pero con especificaciones tan bajas, es poco probable que se convierta en una amenaza significativa. En cuanto a Rider y Caster, el suyo no es una cuestión de números, sino de Noble Phantasms y taumaturgia, por lo que, por el momento, se reservará el juicio sobre ellos.

"¿Alguna idea de quiénes pueden ser?"

"... No _es_ técnicamente una. Supongo que ha ocurrido a usted, también."

Shirou sonrió con ironía y asintió.

"Bueno, ya que estamos en Rumania, sería imposible que el gran héroe de esta nación no sea llamado".

No hay ninguna razón por la cual los héroes famosos de origen rumano no serían convocados, con la guerra ahora en lugar de Fuyuki.

"Vlad III, Príncipe de Valaquia, si no está con nosotros, definitivamente está en nuestra contra".

Kairi asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo. Era casi inevitable que fuera convocado. Alguien tan famoso como él convocado en el país donde su esfera de influencia es la más fuerte, aumentará sus fuerzas a alturas monstruosas.

"¿Y qué hay de nuestra propia facción?"

"No está nada mal. Tu sable tiene excelentes parámetros en todos los ámbitos, y también puedo garantizar que nuestro Lancer y Rider tienen la fuerza para oponerse a Vlad III".

Kairi en realidad estaba sorprendido por eso. ¿Qué tipo de catalizador lograron desenterrar?

_"¿Podría ser... Padre...?"_

Saber murmuró, con una voz tan baja que apenas se podía escuchar.

_"Cálmate. No hay forma... creo"._

... Ciertamente lo esperaba. Si algo así sucediera, sus fuerzas se dividirían incluso antes de que comenzara la guerra.

"En cualquier caso, con tu invocación de Saber, ahora hemos reunido a nuestros siete. Ahora bien... ¿podrías decirme amablemente el nombre de tu Siervo?"

Assasin dejó escapar una risita. Al mismo tiempo, Saber se erizó de enemistad. Pero más que la solicitud de su verdadero nombre, parecía que encontraba la risa de Assassin muy irritante.

"Ahh... bueno, ¿tengo que hacerlo?"

"Bueno, ciertamente me gustaría saber por qué no me lo puedes revelar. Después de todo, somos camaradas en esta guerra. Dado que estamos poniendo nuestras vidas en las manos del otro, ¿no sería prudente saber los nombres verdaderos? de los servants del otro?

"Creo que nuestras vidas realmente están en manos del otro... pero..."

Para empezar, el nombre de un Siervo es la información más importante de todas. Sería impensable simplemente revelarlo sin pensarlo. La comprensión del verdadero nombre de un Siervo conduce inevitablemente a todo, desde su Fantasma Noble hasta sus fortalezas y, por el contrario, sus debilidades.

"Y si los Servants van a estar juntos en la línea de batalla, deben saber qué tipo de Fantasma Noble usarán los demás. En cualquier caso, una vez que se use el Fantasma Noble del Sirviente, su verdadero nombre también podría ser revelado. Allí es poca diferencia".

En verdad, la propuesta de Shirou era muy razonable, pero Shishigou no pudo evitar sentir cierta inquietud ante la perspectiva de luchar en el mismo frente que este Shirou... y su Assasin. Fue una sensación muy extraña y de alguna manera escalofriante. Olía algo que no debería existir en el fragor de la batalla: el hedor del engaño.

Shishigou les dio la espalda a los dos, enfrentando a Saber y dando a conocer sus pensamientos a través de la telepatía. Entre Amo y Siervo, es posible intercambiar sus intenciones hasta este punto, incluso sin palabras habladas.

_"¿Cuál es su voluntad, Master? En cualquier caso, me niego"._

_"Y estaría de acuerdo contigo. ¿Pero por qué?"_

_"...Instinto."_

_"Puedo poner mi fe en eso. Entonces está resuelto"._

Shishigou guardó los documentos y caminó por la nave, con la espalda aún frente a los dos.

"¿Oh? ¿A dónde?"

"Sí, solo vamos a ir a hacer lo nuestro. Afortunado, porque tengo un Saber, así que dudo que trabajar solo sea un gran problema".

Se dice que la clase Saber es la más grande entre los siete servants. Con sus altos parámetros y poder de ataque, es poco probable que sean derrotados en una lucha contra cualquier Siervo.

"Ya veo. ¿Entonces no te unirás a nosotros en la batalla?"

"Ustedes ya tienen seis servants, ¿verdad? Y si Lancer y Rider son tan increíbles como ustedes dicen, no debería haber un problema".

"Ese es ciertamente el caso, pero... me tienes perdido".

Shirou se rascó la cabeza, luciendo algo preocupado. Assasin, con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas, exudaba un aire de disgusto.

"... Así que afirmas que no necesitas nuestra mano para librar una guerra, pero sabes que pierdes todo el consejo que podríamos brindarte en Trifas".

"Eso sería una lástima, porque me encantaría obtener la mayor cantidad de asesoramiento posible. ¿Qué tal si te lo compro?"

Las cejas de Assasssin se elevaron aún más ante sus desagradables palabras. En silencio, Shirou la revisó.

"Proporcionaremos información de manera regular. Pero esto es muy desafortunado. Realmente deseaba estar a su lado".

Shirou murmuró con pesar antes de sacudir la cabeza mientras veía a Kairi irse.

"En ese caso, que Dios te bendiga con suerte... cazarrecompensas".

"Um... ¿Señor? ¿Tiene edad suficiente para alquilar una habitación? ¿Dónde están sus padres?"

La recepcionista se inclinó sobre el escritorio para mirar al nuevo cliente que deseaba participar en una habitación durante la semana. ¡Sin embargo, la persona que lo estaba mirando no era más que un niño que apenas medía más de cinco pies!

"Estoy viajando al extranjero ahora mismo sin mis padres. Sin embargo, saben dónde estoy, así que ¿puedo alquilar una habitación? Preferiblemente el ático".

"Uh... El Penthouse ciertamente está abierto, pero primero tendré que ver algún tipo de identificación. Un niño como tú no debería alquilar una habitación tú solo, y mucho menos viajar fuera de..."

"Dije..." El chico de repente lo miró a los ojos. "Quieres darme el ático".

Al otro lado del vestíbulo, Shirou suspiró mientras veía al hombre tensarse y parpadear dos veces confundido. Él ha visto esta rutina muchas veces antes de Ciel y varios otros verdugos con los que trabajó. La frase, "Quieres darme el ático", es más o menos ese lema característico de la Agencia de Entierro en este momento.

Los ojos místicos de encanto fueron muy útiles para los civiles.

"¿Hecho?" Preguntó mientras Merem se acercaba con una sonrisa feliz.

"Sí. Todo está listo y hecho. El ático es nuestro". Él se rió con diversión antes de bajar la voz a un susurro. "Además, entre tú y yo, estoy poniendo los cargos en la cuenta de Ciel".

Shirou suspiró. "Sabes que ella odia cuando haces eso, ¿verdad?"

Merem se encogió de hombros. "Es ella o Narbeck. Elige tu veneno".

Para ser sincero, no podía discutir eso.

Después de tomar el ascensor, los dos pronto llegaron a su ático. En cuanto a los áticos, era de naturaleza muy real. Aun así, no era como si Merem eligiera este lugar por el placer de la realeza (lo hizo totalmente) sino porque era un gran punto de vista para supervisar la ciudad.

"Es posible que desee tomarse este tiempo para prepararse, ya sabe. Nunca se sabe cuándo la gente puede estar... espiándonos".

"Eres el rey de los familiares, Merem. Estoy seguro de que notarías si alguien nos rastrea". Shirou murmuró mientras tiraba sus pertenencias sobre la cama. Su único equipaje que llevaba era una mochila simple que sostenía su uniforme de la Iglesia. Sacó el atuendo, lo desdobló suavemente sobre la cama y comenzó a hacer su inspección de rutina.

La ropa en realidad era bastante simple en diseño. Habiendo pasado por múltiples conjuntos de bendiciones y consagraciones, las túnicas fueron bendecidas con los sacramentos defensivos más poderosos que la Iglesia tiene para ofrecer. Junto con eso, también había una lámina de kevlar que se había sembrado entre la tela para mayor protección. Debido a esto, la ropa pudo bloquear balas de calibre medio con poco esfuerzo, aunque calibre más grande como rondas de francotiradores eran una historia diferente.

En cuanto a él, realmente no necesitaba la protección adicional ya que era un apóstol muerto con rasgos físicos más poderosos que un humano ordinario, pero sus capacidades defensivas estaban en el extremo inferior de los 27 antepasados ya que todavía era muy joven. Por lo tanto, todavía continúa usando el uniforme para protección adicional.

Además, le gustaba el aspecto.

Pero no era todo lo que tenía en stock. A diferencia de otros apóstoles muertos que amaban incursionar en la hechicería, él prefería quedarse con los tiempos. No era un buen usuario de magia de ninguna manera. Su uso exclusivo de la Negación de la nada hizo que la mayoría de la magia no fuera necesaria para él.

Él fue un creador. Eso es lo que él era en su origen. En lugar de confiar en su fuerza bruta y su fuerza física, crea armas para ayudar a superar sus propios límites.

A saber, pistolas y balas. Montones y montones de balas.

Fue un rasgo que aprendió de Ciel durante sus numerosas sesiones de entrenamiento juntos. Mientras que ella le enseñó a usar muchas formas de armas como espadas, cuchillos y lanzas, a menudo enfatizó la mayor parte de su entrenamiento sobre cómo arrojar plomo.

En su mano derecha, apareció una elegante arma negra. Más grande que la pistola normal, pero lo suficientemente pequeña para un uso cómodo, encontró que este modelo era su favorito personal entre los pocos que su Sempai lo obligó a probar.

Era un Dessert Eagle . Un canon de mano que se fabrica en Israel. Adecuado, ya que Ciel a menudo ha afirmado que el modelo es una magnífica forma de justicia que dispensa el mal en nombre de Dios... si pudieras manejar el retroceso.

"Nunca entenderé cómo esta fue una de las únicas cosas que Ciel ha logrado pasarte". Merem comentó desde la esquina de la habitación mientras buscaba en uno de sus paquetes.

"Ciel-Sempai realmente amaba sus armas. Supongo que se quedó atascado después de las primeras rondas". Shirou sonrió mientras levantaba el arma de un lado a otro, probando la diapositiva. "Son mucho más eficientes que usar una espada. Es menos doloroso tener una bala en el cráneo en lugar de una puñalada en el pecho".

"Eres cortés con tus enemigos, ¿lo sabes?" Merem señaló con un suspiro.

"Creo en no causar dolor innecesario".

Merem suspiró. A veces creía que el niño era demasiado puro para este mundo.

"De todos modos, estoy preparando a mis familiares para salir y explorar el área. Mientras tanto, nos mantendremos aquí".

"¿Esperando? Eso... no es divertido". Shirou murmuró mientras Merem le lanzó una mirada divertida.

"¿Qué, tienes algo mejor que hacer? Siempre puedes jugar en un gameboy o algo así. Escuché que un nuevo juego de pokemon acaba de salir hace unos meses".

Shirou tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro, pero sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. "Sabes... tal vez más tarde. Si me disculpas, debo irme".

Merem parpadeó. "¿Vas a ir a dónde?" Preguntó mientras Shirou se dirigía hacia la puerta".

"Un paseo." Shirou respondió simplemente cuando salió de la suite, dejando a Merem solo con una mirada confusa en su rostro.


	4. Doncella Santa

_**Shirou Emiya es el hombre que encarna el concepto de Espada ... Después del Fuego Fuyuki. Antes de eso, él era un individuo diferente de una vida mucho más modesta. En un mundo paralelo y en una guerra diferente, el niño que se convertiría en el héroe de la justicia no se convierte en una espada. Más bien, se convierte en un Creador. Este es su origen original; El origen de la creación (Traduccion del fic hecho por St. Provena, apoya al autor como historia originales)**_

* * *

Jeanne d'arc tarareó suavemente para sí misma mientras se apoyaba en la parte trasera del camión en el que viajaba. Solo había aterrizado en Rumania hace una hora y ya estaba presionada por el tiempo. Entonces, sobre todo en contra de su mejor naturaleza, le preguntó amablemente a un conductor que pasaba si podía engancharse con ellos a Trifas.

Hubiera preferido correr a Trifas a pie, pero su condición no lo permitía. Si bien sus habilidades físicas se han mantenido más o menos igual, no podía permitirse el lujo de ser tan imprudente con su cuerpo. Después de todo, solo lo estaba tomando prestado temporalmente por el momento.

Fueron sus palabras como santa las que lograron influir en el hombre para que la dejara llevarla. Era algo así como una hipnosis de algún tipo, pero hacía imposible que la gente común desobedeciera sus pedidos. Tal cosa era similar a la brujería, pero no era algo que pudiera controlar sobre la marcha.

Simplemente tendría que orar por la naturaleza del perdón del Señor para aprovecharse de personas tan amables.

Aunque tenía que admitirlo, el mundo moderno era ciertamente mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba. Estos autos y aviones, por ejemplo. Volar era como un sueño en su tiempo, sin embargo, las personas ahora pueden hacerlo fácilmente usando estos artilugios. La ciencia detrás de esto estaba más allá de ella, pero no pudo evitar estar impresionada con eso. Incluso estos autos, que son tan comunes, permitieron un transporte mucho más conveniente. Montar a caballo era divertido, pero a menudo era duro para las piernas.

Entre el montón de heno que estaba siendo transportado, ella pensó en silencio cuál debería ser su próximo movimiento. Ella ya ha asegurado un camino a Trifas, pero no tenía idea de dónde se quedaría.

El clan Yggdmillenia ciertamente tendría ojos en toda la ciudad. Si bien había reglas establecidas para evitar ataques contra la clase Ruler, ella no tenía idea de si realmente seguirían las reglas. Por lo tanto, tendría que tratar a todos como enemigos hasta que pudiera encontrar un lugar que pudiera usarse como base central de operaciones.

Su zumbido se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió un presentimiento en el fondo de su mente. Debido a su condición de ruler, es capaz de detectar la presencia de sirvientes en un radio de 10 kilómetros a su alrededor. Incluso si fueran una clase de assasins con ocultamiento de presencia, sería inútil contra ella.

A partir de ahora, detectó la presencia de un sirviente _muy_ poderoso que permanecía inmóvil en el camino por delante. No fue necesario un genio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo exactamente.

La estaba esperando.

Se mordió el labio y golpeó suavemente el techo del camión para llamar la atención de los conductores. "Um... ¿Señor?"

"¿Hm? ¿Algo que necesites?" El hombre preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva mientras el camión se detenía lentamente.

"¿Podrías dejarme aquí, por favor? Puedo caminar el resto del camino hasta Trifas por mi cuenta".

La cara del hombre se transformó en preocupación. "¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? Todavía estamos bastante lejos del lugar y es bastante peligroso para una dama como tú caminar a esta hora".

Jeanne sonrió dulcemente. "Estaré bien, lo prometo. Cuando me baje, deberías darte la vuelta y esperar un día antes de volver. Puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad?"

El hombre la miró por un momento, con la boca abierta como si quisiera decir algo. Después de varios segundos, la boca se cerró y el hombre asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Bueno... Muy bien entonces. Intenta mantenerte alejado de los problemas".

Su sonrisa cayó un poco, aunque asintió cortésmente. "Lo haré. Gracias por tu generosidad".

Agarró su mochila y saltó del vehículo antes de reanudar el resto de su caminata a pie. Cuando el hombre dio marcha atrás a su auto y se fue por el camino, su caminar pronto se convirtió en una carrera ligera cuando su forma comenzó a cambiar. Su uniforme escolar blanco desapareció, siendo reemplazado por un vestido de batalla púrpura y una armadura de acero. En sus manos, una bandera dorada con la insignia del Señor apareció en toda su gloria cuando ella se apresuró a enfrentar la amenaza.

Odiaba tener que mentirle al hombre amable así. Como clase ruler, era casi inevitable que se enfrentara al peligro.

Shirou caminaba por las calles o Trifas con una mirada en blanco en su rostro. Ahora con su uniforme, se encontró explorando el área en busca de posibles amenazas o centinelas.

Como regla personal, siempre se propuso tratar de eliminar cualquier cosa que pudiera considerarse un dispositivo de vigilancia. En el corazón de una casa de la familia de los magos, no era raro que establecieran defensas mágicas en las ciudades vecinas. La batalla por el territorio era algo común entre los magos. Con líneas ley ricas que convergen en esta área, sin duda se consideraría imprudente dejarla indefensa.

Especialmente con un conflicto tan grande con apuestas igualmente grandes.

Mirando a su alrededor, se mordió los labios mientras mantenía las manos en los bolsillos. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación espeluznante de que lo estaban observando. Desde que salió del hotel, parecía una sensación molesta en el fondo de su mente. Años de experiencia en combate lo han entrenado para confiar más en sus instintos. Donde los cerebros y la razón te fallarían, tus instintos internos no pueden.

*¡Guau!*

Se detuvo de repente cuando el sonido agudo de los ladridos de un perro llegó a sus oídos. Al rastrear el origen del sonido, se encontró mirando la oscuridad de un callejón cercano.

"¿Un perro callejero?" Murmuró, su mano lentamente retirándose de su arma mientras exhalaba. "Caray... que me asuste por nada-"

* ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅! *

Con un rugido bestial parecido al de un dinosaurio, una forma oscura salió repentinamente de entre las sombras a velocidades que rivalizaban con una bala. Era del tamaño de un pastor alemán, y probablemente era diez veces más cruel.

En ese instante, comenzó su entrenamiento de verdugo. El perro se lanzó contra su cuello con la intención de arrancarle la garganta, pero ya se estaba moviendo en este punto. En el momento de una sola respiración, su puño explotó hacia arriba y se estrelló contra la mandíbula del perro.

"¡Hya!" Shirou gritó cuando envió al perro en espiral hacia el otro extremo de la calle con un crujido repugnante. A pesar de que su cuello ciertamente estaba roto, el cuerpo continuó temblando y espasmándose abruptamente.

Respiró con calma para recobrar la compostura mientras bajaba el puño. Tras una inspección más cercana del animal, pudo ver que era diferente a cualquier tipo de perro que haya visto antes. Era completamente negro con sangre igualmente oscura que parecía más un lodo que un fluido real.

"¿Un familiar?" Murmuró mientras se acercaba con cautela para inspeccionar al animal caído. Mientras lo hacía, el charco de lodo alrededor del cadáver comenzó a retirarse hacia él, desapareciendo dentro del cadáver del animal. "No... ¿Un ser compuesto?"

"Es la esencia del Caos".

Se dio la vuelta y rápidamente sacó su arma sin pensar. En el otro extremo de la calle había un hombre con una gabardina negra. Su rostro estaba pálido y de aspecto áspero, recordándole a los muertos vivientes que a menudo lo enviaban a exterminar. Sin detenerse a considerar si era una amenaza o no, lanzó dos rondas hacia el hombre con la intención de matar.

En lugar de romperlo por la mitad como se suponía que debían hacer las balas, el hombre simplemente gruñó cuando las balas se estrellaron contra él.

"Grosero ... ¿no es así?" El hombre murmuró mientras se sacudía el polvo con una mirada molesta. "Luchas con herramientas tan primitivas incluso con un misterio tan poderoso... La Primera Magia no fue diseñada para tales propósitos".

Shirou entrecerró los ojos y apretó el arma. "Tú sabes quién soy..."

"De hecho. Eres el antepasado recién nombrado de las profundidades de la Iglesia. Su arma definitiva para exterminar monstruos". Los ojos del hombre se agudizaron. "El que recibió la mano de la creación de Dios... Shirou: El Herrero".

Shirou tropezó hacia atrás con sorpresa cuando una masa negra de lodo pasó por su lado y se cubrió con la forma del hombre. En menos de un segundo, sin embargo, el lodo aparentemente se estaba derritiendo.

No.

Estaba siendo absorbido.

Girando la cabeza para mirar, se dio cuenta de que el cadáver del perro ya no estaba detrás de él. Ni siquiera una mota de sangre negra se había quedado para manchar el suelo y mostrar que alguna vez había estado allí.

"Ya veo..." murmuró Shirou mientras se volvía hacia el hombre con un ceño cauteloso. "Un hombre que está formado por bestias y se ha convertido en la encarnación del caos en sí ... Eres Fabro Rowan, ¿no?"

El monstruo legendario entre los 27 apóstoles. A pesar de ser contado como un apóstol muerto, él era único entre ellos. Su cuerpo era un remolino vacío de caos, efectivamente un mundo propio que se construyó sobre los muchos monstruos dentro. Había oído que el hombre tenía cientos de bestias únicas dentro de su cuerpo como tigres e incluso criaturas fantasmales extrañas. Su condición de ser compuesto lo hizo casi imposible de matar, e incluso Merem había declarado que la Princesa Blanca misma tendría problemas para matarlo.

Debido a esto, la Iglesia le dio el nombre de ' **Caos de Nrvnqsr'** . Sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente simplemente se refirió a él por su nombre real o la versión más corta de 'Chaos', ya que nadie sabía cómo pronunciar la primera parte.

"De hecho. Soy él".

"¿Y qué hace alguien como tú aquí? Lo último que escuché fue que estabas en el Medio Oriente".

Caos levantó una ceja. "Estoy aquí para presenciar la batalla por la copa que concede deseos. Un artefacto creado personalmente por el número cuatro es una perspectiva interesante".

Shirou se congeló. "¿Estás planeando unirte a la guerra?"

Ante esto, el monstruo se burló. "No seas ridículo. No tengo planes de malgastar mi energía en algo tan trivial. Simplemente observar está bien para mí".

Ahora Shirou no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante eso. No era como si supiera mucho sobre la personalidad del Ancestro, pero no pudo evitar sentir que lo que estaba diciendo era una mentira. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, tampoco pudo. La mayoría de los antepasados eran diferentes entre sí. Intentar juzgar a uno sin conocerlos personalmente fue muy difícil de hacer.

"En cuanto a ti..." Chaos comenzó a caminar hacia él, haciendo que se tensara una vez más. "¿Cuál es tu razón para estar aquí?"

Shirou resopló. ¿Por qué? No habría estado aquí si pudiera evitarlo. "Merem me arrastró. Quería ver el grial por sí mismo".

Ante la mención de su nombre, los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron con un toque de molestia apenas detectada. Sabía que a la mayoría de los otros apóstoles muertos no le agradaba particularmente Merem, pero no creía que se extendiera al propio Caos. Era un depredador esquivo, más parecido a un nómada errante. A diferencia de los otros apóstoles muertos, él no tiene seguidores ni tierra. Como tal, fue difícil para la Iglesia rastrearlo. Solo a través de sus hábitos de alimentación únicos pueden identificar su ubicación, pero incluso eso no es suficiente para la confrontación.

De hecho, sus relaciones con la Iglesia a menudo se han aislado en el mejor de los casos. Merem ha dicho que lo había confrontado una vez, pero nunca se convirtió en una pelea completa. Merem se opuso con fuerza a cualquiera que apoyara a Altrouge, el noveno de los 27 antepasados, y también a la hermana de la princesa blanca que Merem idolatraba. Como el Caos era un apóstol independiente, los dos nunca cruzaron bestias. Aunque su relación nunca se extendió a nada como la amistad.

"¿Es así? La rata siempre anda por donde no pertenece". El caos murmuró para sí mismo antes de detenerse junto a él. "Ahora bien... ¿deseas luchar?"

"¿Luchar? ¿Aquí?"

"De hecho. Eres un cazador de tu clase, ¿no es así? Si ese es el caso, es natural que desees luchar".

Shirou miró al hombre con cuidado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento amenazador. ¿Podría honestamente llevarlo? Tal vez... Pero eso requeriría que extraiga sus creaciones más destructivas. Si él hizo eso aquí...

Él suspiró. No, aquí no. Había demasiados inocentes alrededor. Probablemente reducirían la ciudad a cenizas antes de que uno de ellos pateara el cubo. Además, llamar la atención sobre ellos mismos no sería prudente en este momento. Lo dejaría ir... por ahora.

"Yo... no esperaba verte aquí. En este punto, sería una tontería luchar contra ti en un área tan poblada. Tendré que planear más en el futuro antes de hacer mi movimiento". Miró al hombre. "¿Y tú?"

"Un portador de Verdadera Magia no se debe tomar a la ligera. Tendré que reunir mi fuerza para la próxima vez que nos encontremos... cazador". Respondió antes de reanudar su caminata, aparentemente satisfecho. "Aunque prepárate a fondo, cazador. He sobrevivido siglos bajo las amenazas de la Iglesia, las Escrituras, incluso la propia Cruz. Incluso si eres un portador de la primera magia, incluso si clasificas entre mi especie, serás devorado por el caos que es mi cuerpo. Cuidado, niño, cuidado".

Y con esa advertencia ominosa, el vampiro continuó caminando por la calle hasta que desapareció de la vista. Cuando estuvo seguro de que se había ido, Shirou dejó escapar el aliento.

"Lo mismo va para ti..." Murmuró mientras se arreglaba el uniforme. "Entonces los rumores eran ciertos... Es una masa andante de familiares".

Suspiró y apretó el puño. "Ciel-Sempai... ¿Qué hubieras hecho?"

Bueno, eso fue un hecho. Probablemente hubiera tratado de purgarlo con su escritura. Típico de Ciel-Sempai.

Volviendo a colocarse el arma en los bolsillos, comenzó a preguntarse qué debería hacer ahora. Todavía no tenía ganas de volver a Merem, pero no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Ninguna de las tiendas estaba abierta, y el amanecer todavía estaba bastante lejos. Quizás podría intentar ver si había un 7-11 cerca. ¡Esas cosas nunca se faltaban!

De repente, el sonido de llantas chirriando en la distancia llegó a sus oídos y sus problemas se resolvieron de inmediato.

"Hm ... ¿Una señal de Dios?" Murmuró mientras comenzaba a moverse en dirección a la carretera.

Quizás allí encontraría algo interesante.

"La situación se ha intensificado más de lo que pensábamos. Tenemos más variables desconocidas en la ecuación".

_"Tch... ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? La Iglesia ya había enviado un representante. ¡No había necesidad de enviar otro!" _

"Están aquí independientemente de las órdenes de la iglesia. Al parecer, el Santo Grial era demasiado para que el número veinte lo resistiera. Creo que están aquí para reclamar el Grial para sí mismos".

_"La agencia funeraria no fue creada para algo como esto..." _

"No lo sabría. Tú fuiste quien lo hizo".

Fabro Rowan se llevó el teléfono a la oreja mientras caminaba casualmente por las calles. Su conocimiento en el otro extremo de la línea parecía absolutamente lívido ante la posibilidad de tratar con un mago. Aunque dada su naturaleza, podría atribuirse a molestias menores. Después de todo, hace mucho que olvidó cómo temer a la muerte.

_"¿Y no pensaste en tratar de deshacerte de él allí?" _

"Sería una tontería teniendo en cuenta que no conozco el tamaño de su arsenal. También tengo mis límites, ya sabes. Tengo la intención de sobrevivir por el bien de-"

_"Desatar tu caos en el mundo, lo entiendo. Ya lo has dicho cientos de veces". _

Él suspiró. A veces las personas no entienden su difícil situación. Aun así, estaba agradecido de que su asociado estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo a tener la oportunidad de controlar el caos dentro de él. Aunque honestamente, descubrió que sus razones para hacerlo eran bastante infantiles.

Hasta dónde llegaría por su atención...

"Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciera ahora?"

_"Te llamaré de nuevo cuando llegue el momento de seguir adelante con nuestro plan. A partir de ahora, todavía estamos demasiado temprano en el juego para revelar nuestra mano. Todavía estoy tratando con los masters de mi lado y todo aún tiene que caer en su lugar"._

"¿Y el mago?"

_"Déjalo en paz. Todavía es joven, así que es poco probable que se dé cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. Aunque si te encuentras con ese chico Merem... Siéntete libre de romperlo en pedazos. Si sigue cavando, las cosas podría volverse problemático". _

"Hmph. Si tú lo dices". Se giró hacia un callejón cercano y pronto se encontró con una puerta de madera que estaba efectivamente oculta a la vista. Frunciendo los ojos, bajó el teléfono celular de su oreja y olisqueó.

"Hablaremos más tarde."

Cerró el teléfono de golpe, casualmente levantó el pie y pateó la puerta hacia abajo. Paseando por el interior, fue recibido con los rostros de varios hombres y mujeres sorprendidos que vestían ropa oscura. Cada uno de ellos tenía un código místico a su lado, desde cuchillos hasta varitas mágicas. Por lo que parece, el lugar era una de las bases de operaciones para una familia de magos cercana que vivía bajo la Yggdmillenia.

Aunque no era como si les sirviera de nada.

"Un lamentable escondite para lo que puedo asumir es un grupo de asesinatos". Murmuró mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, congelando a todos en su lugar. "No sé cuáles son sus asociaciones, pero no puedo preocuparme". Su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse cuando el caos dentro de él reaccionó a la cantidad de energía mágica.

"Estoy hambriento... no trates de luchar tanto. Tu existencia sin sentido será útil como otro engranaje para mi cuerpo".

Los sonidos de aullidos y gritos estallaron en el aire durante treinta segundos antes de que fueran rápidamente silenciados por la inundación de bestias que se liberaron de su jaula.

Después de avanzar varios kilómetros, finalmente se encontró con su objetivo.

Sobre la señal de tráfico cercana, un hombre pálido con el pelo igualmente blanco se alzaba con una mirada penetrante. Estaba vestido con una armadura dorada y una gema roja en su pecho brillaba débilmente. Cubriéndolo era una capa de fuego, sin embargo, no parecía molestarlo en absoluto. Además de él había una especie de lanza de oro, que daba una vibra amenazante debido a los numerosos picos que se encontraban al final de la misma.

"Sirviente Ruler, ¿es asi?"

Su voz no era hueca, pero estaba cerca de no tener emociones. Se levantó de su percha y se dejó caer al suelo para estar a su nivel, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

"¿Y qué hay de eso, Lancer? O tal vez... ¿Karna sería un nombre mejor?" Ella entrecerró los ojos con cautela mientras miraba su lanza.

"Hoh... Así que me reconoces de solo una mirada. Realmente eres el sirviente de la clase Ruler". Lancer murmuró mientras se apoyaba contra la lanza.

Jeanne frunció el ceño, considerando si debía o no convocar su bandera. Si lo hiciera, podría provocar accidentalmente al hombre para atacar. Sin embargo, si realmente planeaba hacerlo, ella necesitaría estar lista.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Lancer? ¿Tu master tiene la intención de intentar hacer un trato conmigo?"

No se pudo evitar. Algo así había aparecido en su mente durante sus pensamientos sobre lo que podría haber sucedido en el momento en que aterrizó en Trifas. Como mediadora de la guerra del Grial, le dieron múltiples juegos de sellos de comando para ayudar y sacrificar a los sirvientes como castigo si se rompían las reglas impuestas. Si alguien teóricamente se pusiera del lado bueno de un Ruler, seguramente sería una victoria segura para el-

"No lo entiendes. Esto no es una declaración de paz, sino una declaración de guerra". Lancer declaró mientras agarraba su lanza.

Eso llamó su atención.

"¿Una declaración de guerra? Tú y tu master deberían saber que tal movimiento es imprudente. ¿De qué sirve matarme en esta etapa?"

"No lo sé."

Su simple declaración cerró todos los intentos de respuesta, dejando a Jeanne atónita ante tal declaración.

"Todo lo que sé es que mi amo ha ordenado su ejecución. Simplemente actúo de acuerdo con nuestro contrato. Ese es mi deber como sirviente".

En sus manos, la lanza que sostenía comenzó a brillar con una luz etérea. Luego comenzó a cambiar, volviéndose más largo de lo que el hombre era alto. Tenía una apariencia tan exquisita que podría compararse con una obra de arte. Un arma creada por los dioses y que solo significaba para ellos, un noble fantasma de panteón.

"No pediré tu perdón, pero resolveré esto rápidamente. Deja que mi primer golpe resuelva este asunto".

"Lancer..."

Ella apretó los dientes. No había duda al respecto. La gran cantidad de maná que comenzaba a acumularse en el área solo demostró que Lancer no estaba faroleando en lo que respecta a su deber. Aun así, no pudo evitar dejarse sorprender por una acción tan descarada.

_"¡¿Planea liberar todo el poder de su noble fantasma?! ¡A esta distancia, será más rápido que mi autoridad!" _

Apretó los dientes y convocó su soporte, materializándolo en sus manos. Ella solo tendría una oportunidad para esto. La destrucción que inevitablemente se liberaría devastará la tierra. Con tan poco tiempo de preparación, no tenía idea de si podría utilizar adecuadamente el poder dentro de su noble fantasma.

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió un milagro.

_* BANG * * BANG * _

El remolino de maná en el aire se desvaneció cuando Lancer tropezó repentinamente con sorpresa cuando dos objetos se estrellaron contra su espalda. Rápidamente recuperándose, se dio la vuelta e intentó identificar la amenaza.

"¿Quién esta ahi?" Preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados en algo parecido a un resplandor.

Y fue entonces cuando apareció un hombre encima de un poste de luz.

"Un buen samaritano".

Shirou bajó el arma mientras se paraba sobre la farola. A decir verdad, no esperaba tanta energía mágica en esta área en particular. Reunir y manejar tal poder normalmente hubiera sido imposible de generar para la mayoría de los magos. Los únicos que pudieron fueron aquellos que se han sumergido con gran misterio.

Como un sirviente

Aun así, inicialmente había sido desanimado por el aura que el criado estaba emitiendo. Tal poder divino... era diferente de los apóstoles muertos, que tenían auras mucho más oscuras. Este era más brillante, mucho más radiante en comparación.

Pero no le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir quién era el enemigo en este escenario. La chica a la que el hombre había estado apuntando era definitivamente una mujer santa. Esa bandera lo demostró. Su análisis estructural, el único hechizo que encontró útil, había determinado que la bandera tenía una función incorporada que se usaba para amplificar la energía sagrada en medidas defensivas.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para convencerlo. Tenía que ayudar a la mujer. Llámalo parcial, pero era la simple verdad. Él no quería que un compañero católico muriera... incluso si se trataba de una guerra a la que ella se unió potencialmente por un deseo de conceder el cáliz.

Saltando del poste, aterrizó junto a la mujer cuando ella tropezó hacia atrás sorprendida. Girándose hacia ella, asintió cortésmente en señal de saludo.

"Buenas noches." Él gruñó, bajando su arma a un lado. "¿Estás herido?"

La mujer lo miró con la boca abierta. "¿Un... funcionario de la Iglesia?" Ella sacudió la cabeza y su expresión se volvió agria. "Por favor... debes irte. ¡Es demasiado peligroso aquí! ¿Estás tratando de perder tu vida?"

"No seas ridículo... El suicidio es un pecado". Shirou le dedicó una sonrisa torcida ante su propio pecado, aunque parece que a ella no le pareció particularmente divertido. "Relájate. Puedo manejarme bien. Estaba preocupado por ti".

Eso la detuvo. "¿Preocupado por... yo?"

"No está mintiendo".

Volviéndose hacia Lancer, el hombre lo miró con una mirada fría.

"Intentaste ayudarla como compañera de religión. Admirable, pero tonto. Debo eliminarlos a ambos ahora". Declaró mientras apuntaba con su lanza a Shirou, quien solo lo miró con una mirada curiosa.

"Esa armadura tuya..." Murmuró mientras lo medía de arriba a abajo. "Creo que lo agregaré a mi colección. Nunca había visto una defensa tan poderosa en mi vida..." Luego se volvió hacia la santa y le susurró al oído. "Por favor... sigue mi ejemplo".

"¿Qué?" Ella susurró de vuelta con una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Qué planeas hacer? ¡No puedes enfrentarte a un sirviente solo!"

"Por supuesto que no. No vamos a luchar contra él. Me temo que puede destruirnos por completo sin una preparación previa".

Luego se dio la vuelta y lanzó un pequeño cilindro por el aire antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar. Cuando cayó al suelo, Shirou rápidamente se volvió hacia la niña, la levantó rápidamente antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y comenzó a despegar hacia la ciudad.

"Nos estamos dando a la fuga!"

El objeto luego explotó con un sonido audible. Sin embargo, en lugar de liberar contenido volátil, fue una explosión de luz absolutamente cegadora. Una granada de flashbang como se llamaba tan acertadamente.

Para un humano normal, habría dañado mucho los ojos de una persona si la estuviera mirando directamente. Sin embargo, ni siquiera podría dañar los ojos de un sirviente si no fuera de naturaleza mágica.

Pero un flashbang creado por uno de los misterios más poderosos es una historia completamente diferente.

Jadeando, Lancer retrocedió sorprendido cuando la luz inundó su visión. Sin embargo, rápidamente comenzó a recuperarse. Era un hijo del sol, la luz era su aliado natural.

En veinte segundos, su visión había regresado... pero sus objetivos habían desaparecido. Girando en un círculo completo, no pudo ver ningún rastro visible de su objetivo. Lentamente bajando su lanza, comenzó a contemplar el estado de su misión.

Él había fallado.

Bajando la cabeza, desapareció en forma de espíritu. Tendría que informar a su master de su fracaso. Cualesquiera que sean los planes que su master debe tener necesitarían ser ajustados un poco. Como sirviente, tenía el deber de cumplir las órdenes de su amo. Le dolía hacer que su dura planificación se desperdiciara.

La destruiría la próxima vez que la viera. Su misión estaba solo en... espera temporal.

Shirou patinó hasta detenerse cuando se metió en un callejón cercano. Le dolían un poco los pies, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Estaba contento de que su granada sorpresa realmente funcionara.

Enfrentarse a ese tipo habría terminado con su muerte. Sin duda habría sido partido por la mitad por la lanza de ese hombre. En serio, ¡esa cosa se parecía más a un pilar de acero que a una lanza real!

Necesitaba retirarse... aunque no era como si no obtuviera nada de eso.

"No creo que nos esté siguiendo". Él gruñó mientras se esforzaba por escuchar. Hasta donde podía ver, no había disturbios en el viento que indicaran que estaban siendo seguidos.

"No... no lo es. Parece que se ha retirado". La mujer confirmó antes de darle una mirada tímida. "Um... ¿Podrías liberarme?"

"¿Eh? Oh... sí". Rápidamente la libero y la niña dio un suspiro de alivio cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. "Lo siento por eso."

Ella lo miró por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No lo sientas... Me salvaste la vida. Estoy realmente agradecido por eso. Dios se sintió misericordioso de enviarte a mí".

"No lo menciones. Yo solo... no podía sentarme y dejar que sucediera".

"Bueno, trata de no lanzarte al peligro tan rápido la próxima vez. Estaba preocupado, ya sabes. No deseaba que un compañero cristiano muriera en una batalla que no le preocupaba". Ella de repente le dirigió una mirada cruzada cuando su dedo lo golpeó en el pecho. "Así que no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Preferiría no ver morir a demasiadas personas en esta guerra".

Shirou tragó saliva, aunque no podía tener miedo de esa mirada. Era demasiado... adorable. "Está bien. Lo prometo".

"Bueno." Ella sonrió, y Shirou no pudo evitar sentir que en realidad estaba irradiando luz sagrada solo al hacerlo. De repente, desapareció rápidamente tan pronto como llegó. "Ahora bien... Esto plantea un gran problema. Necesito un lugar donde quedarme y no creo que pueda ir a ningún lado con la facción roja apuntando a mí. Qué hacer..."

Shirou observó a la mujer murmurar para sí misma mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el callejón. Fue lindo verlo, aunque honestamente sintió que era bastante problemático. ¿Qué era esta mujer? ¿Un sirviente? Tal vez, pero ella tendría un master, ¿verdad? Entonces, si eso fuera cierto, ¿dónde estaría el master?

No lo sabía, pero sabía que debería ayudarla. Merem probablemente estaría molesto si traía una variable desconocida a su escondite súper secreto, pero podría regresar al Vaticano sin él.

"Podrías quedarte en mi casa".

La chica dejó de pasearse y le dirigió una mirada incrédula. "¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? No deseo involucrarte más de lo que ya tienes..."

"No es ningún problema en absoluto. Además, sería grosero de mi parte no albergar a una persona que lo necesita. Las circunstancias de esta guerra son problemáticas, pero puedo asegurarle que podrá descansar antes de continuar. Déjame hacer esto por ti, santa doncella". Declaró educadamente.

Por un momento, pareció que había quedado atónita una vez más en silencio antes de que su sonrisa regresara con toda su fuerza.

"Realmente eres un sirviente del señor. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" Preguntó con una mirada serena.

"Ah... Mi nombre es Shirou".

"Shirou..." murmuró, aparentemente probando el nombre extranjero en sus labios antes de sonreír. "Es un nombre agradable. Simple, pero agradable".

"Um... gracias". Por alguna razón, sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban con ese cumplido y solo se pusieron más rojas cuando la chica juntó ambas manos con las suyas un segundo después y les dio un cálido apretón.

"Tienes mi eterna gratitud, Shirou. Mi nombre es Jeanne D'arc, la criada de Orleans. Soy la ruler de la Guerra del Santo Grial... y la mediadora designada del mismo Grial. Por favor trátame amablemente, oh siervo de Dios ".


	5. El comienzo del Caos

_**Shirou Emiya es el hombre que encarna el concepto de Espada ... Después del Fuego Fuyuki. Antes de eso, él era un individuo diferente de una vida mucho más modesta. En un mundo paralelo y en una guerra diferente, el niño que se convertiría en el héroe de la justicia no se convierte en una espada. Más bien, se convierte en un Creador. Este es su origen original; El origen de la creación (Traduccion del fic hecho por St. Provena, apoya al autor como historia originales)**_

* * *

"Esto es un problema."

Shirou Kotomine se mordió los labios mientras tamborileaba con los dedos contra la Biblia que llevaba. El informe que Karna le había dado era increíblemente alarmante. Aparte del hecho de que era otra variable que tendría que factorizar, su simple plan estaba peligrosamente cerca de verse comprometido.

Él plantó las semillas para la salvación de la humanidad hace casi un siglo. Desde la Tercera Guerra del Santo Grial, había estado invirtiendo todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en buscar y prepararse para la próxima Guerra del Santo Grial. Gracias a la influencia de Risei Kotomine, pudo obtener un puesto en la Asamblea del Octavo Sacramento, la sección de la Iglesia dedicada a la búsqueda de artefactos sagrados.

El viejo no había sospechado nada. A decir verdad, se sentía un poco culpable por tener que mentirle, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por la salvación de toda la humanidad.

Él planeó y ejecutó, construyendo rápidamente un nombre para sí mismo en la Iglesia. Como un espíritu heroico santo, sus Black Keys eran anormalmente poderosas contra los espíritus y los muertos vivientes. Como tal, se lo consideraba una de las mejores armas de la Iglesia cuando se trata de combatir a los muertos vivientes.

Una vez que construyó una reputación lo suficientemente grande, comenzó a reunir los materiales necesarios para prepararse para la Guerra Santa. Obtuvo el catalizador de la reina de Asiria, usó sus conexiones para reunir los materiales raros en el Medio Oriente para su noble fantasma, y logró convencer a los superiores para enviarlo como mediador en la Guerra. Con la ayuda de Assassin, había drogado al resto de los masters y efectivamente había obtenido el control de sus sirvientes. Todavía tienen que entregarle sus sellos de comando, aunque estaba seguro de que lo harían a tiempo.

Bueno, excepto por Shisigou. Sin embargo, en realidad no importaba. Un par perdido no representaba una amenaza para él en lo más mínimo.

Todo no podría haber ido más ideal. De sus investigaciones en el campamento negro, podía creer de todo corazón que su facción roja ganaría. Después de todo, la calidad de sus sirvientes ciertamente estaba en los niveles superiores. Dos de ellos solos podrían enfrentarse a Lancer of Black en su propio territorio. Su victoria estaba casi asegurada.

Pero entonces _él_ tenía que aparecer.

No podía haber sospechado, no, no habría sospechado que _él_ estaría aquí. ¡Se suponía que debía estar de regreso en el Vaticano, no aquí en esta guerra! Fue completamente exasperante! ¡No podría haber explicado tal posibilidad!

Su nudillo se volvió blanco. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué estaba él aquí? ¡La única persona que podría amenazar sus planes simplemente aparece de la nada sin ninguna advertencia de la Iglesia! Podía llamar al Vaticano e informarles esto, pero ¿eso haría algo?

La respuesta seria no. No harían nada. Gracias a ese niño, la Iglesia ha estado operando en un nivel mucho más allá de lo que hizo en los últimos siglos más o menos. El mundo funcionaba con dinero y el niño les estaba suministrando cantidades casi infinitas. A menudo se creía dentro de las filas que la Iglesia también se estaba acercando al mismo nivel de poder que tenía durante el pico de su establecimiento.

Con tal condición... es muy poco probable que hagan algo para tratar de forzar algo sobre el niño. No podían arriesgarse a molestarlo. Después de todo, no es como si pudieran evitar que se fuera. Los obispos han creído que fue dotado con la verdadera magia del mismo Dios. Algo que crea cosas de la nada es un poder atribuido a Dios mismo. Si tal persona lo tenía, debe significar que Dios les permitió tenerlo.

¿Fue corrupción? Él no sabía. Era solo un niño normal durante la era feudal de Japón. El derecho a juzgar no era algo que él tuviera el poder de hacer. Perdió ese privilegio después de llevar a sus compatriotas a la muerte. Un niño que estaba tan cegado que no podía ver el panorama general era un candidato indigno para juzgar a los demás.

Pero había una cosa de la que estaba seguro. Ese chico era una amenaza para sus planes. A pesar del hecho de que sus intenciones eran más que puras, a pesar de las razones justas detrás de sus acciones, sentía que nunca podrían verse cara a cara. Nunca podría comprender verdaderamente su salvación.

La salvación de toda la humanidad.

Con el poder del Grial, lo haría. Asesinaría, mentiría, engañaría y robaría, si eso significaba que podría adquirir la copa por sí mismo. En su opinión, ningún precio es demasiado alto para la utopía que deseaba construir.

"Pareces preocupado, Master. ¿Te está molestando algo?"

La voz melosa de su sirviente habló detrás de él cuando Assassin se materializó a partir de su forma espiritual. Su expresión era divertida, pero no mostraba su alegría habitual. De hecho, ella se estresó un poco si sus ojos eran algo por lo que pasar.

"No es nada demasiado serio". Dijo mientras se volvía hacia ella con una sonrisa. "Es un pequeño problema que resolveré en breve".

Por un momento, el silencio reinó en toda la habitación ante su declaración, pensó que parecía que Assassin no parecía absolutamente convencido de su afirmación. Honestamente, era algo que habría encontrado divertido si no hubiera estado tan estresado.

"No soy ajeno a las mentiras, Master. Tratar de engañarme con tu habilidad es imposible". Assassin dijo con una mirada exasperada. "Dime la verdad. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Puede haber sonado como si estuviera tratando de ser amable, pero sinceramente sonaba más como una orden. Realmente no había terreno con ella.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Es un colega mío. Está aquí en Trifas para la Guerra del Santo Grial y parece que tiene la intención de participar de alguna forma". Esa era la única razón lógica a la que podía llegar. ¿Por qué más estaría él aquí? "No recibí ningún mensaje de la Iglesia, así que solo puedo suponer que él está aquí de manera no oficial".

"Mmm... Un jugador no contado". Murmuró, sus ojos brillando con comprensión. "Ya veo. No es de extrañar que te veas tan estresado. ¿Cuál es tu relación con esta persona?"

"Como dije, es solo un colega mío. Nunca nos hemos conocido personalmente ya que está en una división diferente, pero es muy famoso dentro de la Iglesia. También comparte el mismo nombre que yo, por lo que la gente a menudo nos confundió".

"¿Te preocupa su seguridad o te preocupa que él cause problemas?" Caminó suavemente hacia la silla cercana y se sentó, con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

"Lo último, de verdad. Me importa menos su seguridad ahora. Ningún sacrificio es demasiado grande para mi deseo". Dijo, la devoción entrelazada en sus palabras. "Como está ahora, tendremos que eliminarlo lo antes posible. Lancer of Red ha informado que está con el sirviente de la clase Ruler y la salvó de su ira".

Assassin frunció el ceño. "He oído de Lancer que falló su misión, pero se olvidó de decirme esto". Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Puedo ver por qué eres tan cauteloso con él ahora. Para sobrevivir a un encuentro con un sirviente de su calibre debes requerir una habilidad inmensa. No puedo simplemente atribuir esto a pura suerte".

Él se rio huecamente. "Inmenso es una subestimación. Es el mago más nuevo, el sucesor de la 1ra. Magia Verdadera".

Los ojos de Assassin se abrieron y pudo ver su habitual personaje de reina romperse por un momento. No podía culparla. Aquellos que manejaban los milagros conocidos como Magia fueron considerados monstruos entre los monstruos. Incluso si fueran el candidato más inútil cuando se trata de magia, el simple hecho de que pudieran usar Magic fue capaz de compensar esa debilidad.

"¿Un usuario mágico?" Ella susurró. "Qué aterrador..."

"De hecho. Es un problema del que tendremos que ser atendidos con cautela. Si se da cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, seguramente terminará con él apuntando sus espadas hacia nosotros".

"Entendido. Duplicaré mis esfuerzos para terminar mi Fantasma Noble. Necesitaremos todo a nuestra disposición para eliminar esta amenaza".

"¿Confío en que los materiales que te envié fueron más que suficientes?"

"Me has proporcionado buenos bloques de construcción. Con ellos, los Jardines Colgantes serán-"

Assassin fue cortado repentinamente cuando las puertas se abrieron con fuerza excesiva. Ante esto, la cara del Assassin se convirtió en un ceño fruncido mientras Shirou mostraba una sonrisa incómoda.

Solo había una persona que sería tan insensible como para hacer esto.

"¡Un caballo! ¡Un caballo! ¡Mi reino por un caballo!"

Un hombre con cabello castaño y una perilla áspera bailó en la habitación con un resorte en su paso. Llevaba un abrigo verde a medida y pantalones marrones. En su mano había un libro de algún tipo, abierto a una página aleatoria con sus páginas revoloteando.

"Ajajaja..." Kotomine se rió torpemente mientras el hombre miraba hacia él con una mirada expectante que rápidamente se convirtió en decepción.

"¡Oh, es realmente una tragedia! ¿Cómo puedes, mi master, no saber una cita de una de mis obras más famosas?"

"Para ser honesto, nunca he leído ninguno de tus trabajos". Kotomine admitió sinceramente. "Realmente no tenía necesidad de hacerlo".

"¡Realmente el mayor de los problemas! ¡Me consideran importante millones de personas! ¿Cómo es que no eres uno de ellos?" El hombre se quejó, aunque la cara de Shirou simplemente permaneció torpemente igual.

"¡Cállate, tonto! ¡Tu voz molesta me está dando una migraña!" Assassin gruñó mientras miraba al Caster. "Honestamente, cómo alguien podría amar tus obras está más allá de mí. ¡No son más que las palabras de un loco!"

"¡Oh, bella reina de Asiria! ¡Si miraste lo suficiente, te darás cuenta de que mis obras son el epítome del genio literario! Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta, The Taming of the Shrew, ¡todos ellos fueron productos de mí, Shakespeare! "

El famoso dramaturgo británico se jactó con orgullo cuando hizo una pose. Invocado como el caster de la facción Roja, rápidamente demostró ser más inútil que la basura diez minutos después de haber sido convocado. Incluso si era una de las personas más famosas del mundo entero, ya que era increíblemente difícil no encontrar a alguien que no conociera uno de sus trabajos, el aumento de la fama no había hecho nada para mejorar sus capacidades.

Como tal, no era más que un escudo de carne andante. Sin un verdadero conocimiento de la magia, simplemente fue dejado a su suerte mientras todos los demás se preparaban para la guerra.

Apropiado, ya que su único deseo era observar el final de esta 'historia'. Aun así, era más molesto que cualquier otra cosa.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Caster? ¿Pensé que estabas atendiendo a nuestro... residente loco?" Assassin preguntó, claramente deseando estar en otro lugar.

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Esa es exactamente la razón por la que estoy aquí!" Caster declaró con una sonrisa mientras las sombras oscuras aparecían dramáticamente bajo sus ojos. "Parece que nuestro berserker residencial ha descubierto quiénes son los enemigos y ha determinado sus objetivos. Ha comenzado... su alboroto".

Ante esto, los otros dos individuos en la sala se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos. Esto no se esperaba.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Assassin chilló.

"Oh, mi..." murmuró Shirou Kotomine.

"¡De hecho! ¡Realmente fue un espectáculo para la vista! ¡Con un movimiento, rasgó sus cadenas y sopló a través de la pared! ¡Era como ver moverse una estatua!

"¡Hiciste algo!" Assassin interrumpió, asesinato claro en sus rasgos. "¿Qué hiciste? ¡No me digas que le _dijiste_ dónde estaban!"

"Ajaja..." Caster se rió maniáticamente para sí mismo, ganándose el sudor del sacerdote.

"Sí... lo hizo totalmente".

"Ah... Shirou, trajiste un amigo!"

Merem saludó a la pareja alegremente desde su asiento en la mesa de la sala. Alrededor de sus pies había varias ratas de diferentes tamaños, cada una mordisqueando un trozo de apio o queso que Merem había esparcido por todas partes.

Jeanne tenía una mirada desconcertada en su rostro, pero Shirou solo parecía indiferente. Merem era conocido como el "Rey Rata" en el mundo de las ratas, aparentemente. Por lo tanto, atrajo a esos pequeños roedores como las polillas a una llama.

A veces era molesto. Especialmente cuando estaban en iglesias antiguas. Al parecer, a las ratas les encantaba hacer sus nidos en antiguas iglesias destartaladas.

"Usted ha estado ocupado." Shirou notó mientras empujaba suavemente a una rata con su pie. "Tuve un encuentro con un sirviente, ya sabes. Hubiera ayudado si hubieras decidido intervenir en lugar de mirar".

"¿Observando? ¿Por qué haría algo así cuando tu vida está en peligro?" Merem preguntó con una expresión inocente, causando que Shirou se palmara la cara.

"¿Ves? Esto es lo que sucede cuando todo lo que haces es recopilar información". El murmuro.

"Um..."

Los dos se giraron para mirar a la santa francesa mientras ella dudaba alzando la voz. Había cambiado su atuendo de batalla por su ropa normal, revelando una simple camisa blanca y una falda púrpura que extrañamente le quedaba bien.

"Lo siento, pero... ¿quién eres? No eres un sirviente, pero te sientes como-"

"¿Apagado?" Merem terminó, ganándose un pequeño asentimiento de la rubia. Él suspiró. "Bueno, supongo que eso es de esperarse. Como ustedes, los sirvientes, soy un ser vestido de misterio. Aunque a diferencia de los espíritus heroicos, que simplemente lo obtienen por ser un héroe, lo he reunido con la edad física".

"¿Edad física?" Jeanne parpadeó confundida.

"Merem, es un ser especial". Shirou explicó mientras trataba de alejar a una rata que intentaba gatear sobre su zapato. "Él ha vivido durante mucho tiempo. Un _muy_ largo tiempo. Como... al menos 1.000 años o algo así."

"Da o toma." Merem se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de Jeanne se abrieron. "¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Ningún ser humano podría vivir tanto tiempo! ¡Incluso si hubiera tal forma de extender la forma física de alguien, su alma debería haberse desmoronado!" Su rostro palideció de repente. "No me digas... ¿eres un vampiro?"

La ceja de Merem se llenó de molestia. "Soy un ancestro apóstol muerto, sí. Ese es el título correcto para el nombre de mi especie". Puso su cabeza sobre la mesa con una expresión cansada. "Y antes de que preguntes, no, no del destello. Eso es algo estúpido inventado por ese autor maldito de América".

Jeanne se sintió desmayada. ¿Cómo puede ser esto? Ella había seguido a Shirou desde que él era un miembro del cristianismo, pero ¿por qué demonios estaba metiéndose con un vampiro? ¿Un vampiro realmente viejo?

Ella miró a Shirou, quien lo devolvió con una mirada tímida.

"Lo siento... olvidé decírtelo. No era la parte superior de mis objetivos, para ser honesto". Se disculpó, aunque parecía que estaba tratando de no reír.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que esto te haya olvidado?" Preguntó con una mirada cruzada. "¿Y por qué demonios estarías con él? ¿Pensé que se suponía que la iglesia estaba cazando gente como él?"

"Como dije, él es una excepción. Merem es uno de los pocos apóstoles muertos que realmente no tiene mucho interés en dañar a la humanidad, por lo que la Iglesia le dio una oferta de protección mientras trabajara para ellos".

"Fue un buen negocio. Me ponen a cargo de todas las armas de la Iglesia, y no tengo que salir a buscar sangre. Tener fácil acceso a las bolsas de sangre en el hospital hace las cosas mucho más fáciles. Me sorprende no haberlo pensado antes".

Jeanne parecía un poco en conflicto con esa información. En la vida, nunca antes había encontrado un ser así. Ella solo sabía de esa información gracias al conocimiento otorgado por el Grial. Eran conocidos como enemigos jurados de la iglesia, poniendo constantemente a los humanos en peligro solo por existir. Su longevidad, derivada de su necesidad de chupar sangre, era la única forma de sobrevivir.

Aun así, si lo que Shirou dijo era verdad, entonces no había nada que temer. La Iglesia le ha hecho un juramento de protección, después de todo. No eran una organización poderosa por nada. Sus acciones deben haber sido sopesadas cuidadosamente antes de tomar una decisión. Ella no tenía ninguna razón para creer que él intentaría matarla.

"De todos modos, nos estamos saliendo del tema". Merem dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente su pie en el suelo, haciendo que las ratas se dispersaran. "Los he estado observando desde que escaparon de ese aterrador portador de lanzas. Si no recuerdo mal, dijeron que fueron mediadores para la guerra del Grial, ¿verdad?"

Jeanne asintió con la cabeza. "Soy el sirviente de la clase Ruler. Mi trabajo es supervisar la Guerra del Grial como juez imparcial y castigar a quienes desobedecen las reglas".

"¿Ruler? No recuerdo haber leído una clase así en los informes". Shirou dijo con una mirada confundida.

"Eso se debe a que no se encuentra entre los siete originales. Es parte del sistema de respaldo y solo se invoca cuando el Grial lo considera necesario". Se sentó a la mesa y lanzó un suspiro cansado. "A decir verdad, incluso las circunstancias para convocar a un sirviente de la clase Ruler son bastante vagas. Se supone que estoy supervisando la guerra, pero siento que me estoy perdiendo algo más. La imagen más grande, se podría decir".

"Bueno, esta guerra es cualquier cosa menos normal". Merem notó mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa. "Una guerra de siete que se convierte en catorce ya no es una guerra, sino una calamidad. Un equipo de siete contra siete saldrá de la ciudad de Trifas con una gran cantidad de destrucción. Será un dolor para la Iglesia encubrirlo". "Se rascó la mejilla. "Y también pareces estar en problemas también. Ese sirviente estaba empeñado en destruirte. Eso tiene que ser ilegal, ¿verdad?"

"Ciertamente. Es ciertamente problemático. Sin embargo, ese sirviente operaba bajo las órdenes de su amo, quien puede o no haber operado con el conocimiento de sus compañeros de equipo. Como tal, no puedo actuar a menos que tenga más información". Ella se mordió los labios. "Lamento terriblemente molestarlos a ustedes dos de esta manera, estoy en deuda con ustedes. Sin embargo, debo irme pronto. Si ese sirviente decide regresar, seguramente me localizará aquí. No deseo que ustedes dos ser-"

"Está bien." Shirou intervino rápidamente con un gesto de su mano. "A los dos no nos importa. No serviría de nada que el mediador de esta guerra se fuera sin alguna forma de protección".

"Estamos más que preparados para un ataque. Además, tenemos un usuario de Magia de nuestro lado". Merem dijo con un bostezo. "Dudo mucho que tengamos problemas para mantenerte aquí".

Jeanne parpadeó. "¿Un... usuario de magia?"

Merem ladeó la cabeza hacia Shirou, que estaba ocupado tratando de atrapar a las ratas que intentaban meterse en la cama cercana. "Él. Es un ancestro apóstol muerto que maneja la primera magia verdadera".

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. A los pocos segundos de registrar lo que dijo, la cabeza de Jeanne golpeó la mesa cuando se desmayó.

"Huh... Ella lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba".

"Esto es absolutamente ridículo".

Mordred gruñó mientras se recostaba en el suelo frío. Desde ese incidente en la Iglesia, su master la había arrastrado rápidamente de regreso a su base de operaciones. Por supuesto, cuando dijo base de operaciones, no se refería a un buen hotel.

No Se refería a un cementerio. Un lugar donde solo residen los muertos.

"¡Un caballero como yo no debería estar en un lugar como este!" Se quejó en voz alta mientras miraba la espalda de su Amo mientras él continuaba trabajando en lo que parecía ser un montón de serpientes.

"Deja de quejarte. Este lugar tiene algunas líneas ley ricas. Quieres poder luchar con todo el poder cuando finalmente te encuentres con un sirviente de la facción negra, ¿verdad?" Kairi preguntó sin levantar la vista de su trabajo, ganando un pequeño puchero del sirviente.

"¡Pero esto es absolutamente despreciable! ¡Incluso para mí, dormir entre los muertos es simplemente extraño!"

"Soy un nigromante. Esto es como estar en casa para mí". Dijo simplemente mientras cortaba otra serpiente por la mitad y la colocaba dentro de un frasco que estaba lleno de líquido extraño. "Por supuesto, este lugar también es un escondite muy agradable. Tiene muchas salidas y es fácil de defender. El peor de los casos es que alguien logre entrar aquí. Si eso sucede, volaré todo el lugar. ".

"Tch... al menos no pierdes el tiempo". Mordred murmuró mientras trataba de mirar por encima del hombro de su amo. "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora? Estas cosas de serpiente no se parecen mucho".

Su mano se extendió hacia una de las serpientes que yacía sobre una pequeña mesa improvisada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con el animal, Kairi rápidamente apartó su mano.

"¡Hey! ¡No lo toques!" Ordenó con una mirada seria.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué fue eso? ¡No tienes que ser tan sobreprotector!" Se quejó cuando le lanzó una mirada sucia al hombre.

"No estoy siendo sobreprotector, ¡me estoy asegurando de que no hagas algo estúpido!" Kairi gruñó mientras sostenía el frasco lleno de cabezas de serpiente. "¿Ves esto? No son solo una serpiente al azar que saqué del mercado negro. Es una hidra bebé".

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Hydra? ¿Te refieres a esa serpiente que luchó Heracles?"

"Sí. El monstruo inmortal que volvería a crecer sus cabezas cada vez que fuera cortado. Al menos, hasta que los aniquilara a todos a la vez". Volvió a colocar el recipiente y se limpió las manos con una servilleta cercana. "Por supuesto, esta es solo una variante más débil. Sin embargo, no la hace menos peligrosa".

"¿No tenía aliento venenoso o algo así?" Preguntó, ganándose una mirada inexpresiva de su master. "Oh..."

"Sí. ¿Quieres intentar tocar esto otra vez? Si fuera un adulto, mis pulmones se pudrirían ahora. ¿Qué crees que sucederá si lo tocas?"

Se mordió los labios y retiró la mano. Ella no sabía exactamente todos los detalles personalmente, pero el conocimiento que el grial le había dado era más que suficiente para saber que la serpiente era peligrosa. El veneno de hidra era algo que los griegos habían ordenado como una muerte segura. Las leyendas dicen que fue tan increíblemente potente que mató al Centauro Chiron cuando accidentalmente fue atravesado por las flechas de Heracles. El dolor había sido tan grande, que renunció a su inmortalidad para poder liberarse del dolor.

Ahora, ella no era una debilucha de ninguna manera, pero...

El dolor ilimitado sonaba muy mal.

"Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer con la serpiente?"

"Bueno... con la cantidad que tengo, solo puedo hacer un cuchillo. Una descarga hubiera sido mejor, pero tendrá que funcionar". Kairi suspiró mientras cortaba otra serpiente por la mitad. "Si solo vas a verme trabajar, trata de guardar silencio. De lo contrario, toma una siesta o algo así".

Mordred resopló. "Siesta... eso es innecesario. Los sirvientes no requieren dormir". Se detuvo por un momento cuando un cierto pensamiento vino a ella. "Por cierto, Master. ¿Cuál es tu deseo?"

Incluso mientras Shishigou continuaba con su tarea, una que requería concentración absoluta, ya que un solo paso en falso podría conducir a su muerte a través del veneno de Hydra, Saber le hizo una pregunta sin preocuparse en el mundo.

"Si me preguntas sobre el deseo que le haré al Santo Grial... voy a hacer que traiga prosperidad a mi clan. _Soy_ un mago, ya sabes".

Saber pareció decepcionado por su respuesta más bien peatonal. Es demasiado natural que un mago desee la fortuna de su clan.

"¿Es eso? Qué aburrido".

"No seas estúpido, eso es importante. Un ser humano tiene una vida útil corta, ya sabes. Ni siquiera puedes vivir hasta doscientos. Pero los hijos logran los sueños de sus padres".

"No todos los hijos suceden a sus padres".

"¿Estás hablando por experiencia?"

Al instante, un ceño fruncido apareció en la cara de Saber. Shishigou se disculpó con una sonrisa amarga. Pero ella no respondió a sus disculpas, sino que se arrastró sin palabras hasta su saco de dormir.

Si bien los sirvientes no necesitan dormir, no está exento de su uso para controlar el consumo de prana. Este es especialmente el caso de Red Saber, Mordred, que devora una cantidad increíble de prana como pago por poseer una fuerza incomparable. Tenerla a salvo de usar prana tanto como sea posible será para mejor. Bueno... ella solo está de mal humor en este momento.

Mientras procesaba la Hidra, Shishigou masticaba carne y frutas secas para alimentarse. Pero, de vez en cuando, cambiaba los ojos de la tarea que se desarrollaba en silencio ante él a la niña dormida. Cada vez que miraba, solo veía la cara de un niño inocente; de alguna manera, esto lo deprimía.

Le recordaba mucho... a ella.

"... Bien, eso es todo nueve. Ahora para el cuerpo".

Murmurando para sí mismo, Shishigou se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Sus puntos de vista podrían estar sesgados debido a cómo fue la invocación en sí, pero si tuviera la opción de tener a Mordred o Arthur como su Siervo, no dudaría en elegir a Mordred.

Entre el Rey, empuñando una espada sagrada brillante como la manifestación misma de la caballería, y el caballero rebelde que intentó una insurrección con los propios hombres del Rey, ¿no está claro que esta última es una personalidad mucho más interesante?

Shishigou no entendió completamente si Mordred sentía amor u odio por Arthur. Después de todo, solo hay una delgada línea entre las dos emociones. Sin embargo, es cierto que fue influenciada por Arthur. Por eso se rebeló, para parecerse más a su padre o para negar los caminos del Rey, Shishigou no lo sabía, y, independientemente de si era correcto o incorrecto, eso requirió coraje.

"... Supongo que ahora sé por qué la convoqué".

Su sonrisa era de burla para sí mismo. Para empezar, un mago como él nunca podría haber convocado a un Caballero de la Mesa Redonda, así que tres aplausos para el Caballero de la Traición.

Después de completar su trabajo, Shishigou se metió en su saco de dormir y durmió como un tronco.

En la fortaleza de Yggdmillenia, los guardias de Homunculus deambulaban por los pasillos durante sus patrullas de rutina por la finca. Incluso con la cantidad de campos delimitados, maldiciones y trampas que se habían situado alrededor de la premisa, Gordes siempre había sido paranoico cuando se trataba de intrusos. Por lo tanto, creó homúnculos de combate de clase alta.

Cada uno llevaba alabardas, espadas e incluso algunos códigos místicos de alto nivel con el único propósito de protección. Sin embargo, era poco probable que alguno de ellos pudiera hacerle daño a un sirviente.

Eran los escudos de carne. Nada más y nada menos.

En la parte inferior del castillo, donde mentía el Gran Grial, un par de homúnculos estaban de guardia fuera de las puertas. Permanecieron inmóviles y alertas, más como estatuas que seres vivos. Solo se les permitía moverse cuando cambiaban de turno o cuando un miembro de la familia se les acercaba.

Como ahora, por ejemplo.

La pareja saludó cuando Darnic se les acercó con las manos en los bolsillos. Su sonrisa era como una serpiente, pero los dos no pensaron en eso. Después de todo, este era el hombre para el que fueron creados para servir.

Se detuvo frente a ellos en silencio antes de levantar la mano y hacer un gesto hacia la puerta.

"Estás relevado de tus deberes. Por favor... dame algo de privacidad".

Los dos homúnculos asintieron antes de salir de la habitación, subiendo las escaleras para patrullar la parte superior del castillo. Esperando varios segundos para asegurarse de que realmente se habían marchado, habló en la oscuridad.

"Puedes salir ahora".

Desde las sombras de un pilar cercano, un charco de lodo negro de repente comenzó a retorcerse y a espasarse a medida que comenzó a elevarse y solidificarse en la forma de un hombre.

Fabro Rowan entrecerró los ojos. "Me tomó un tiempo tedioso, pero lo logré. ¿Es lo que realmente busco aquí?"

"¡Ja! ¿De verdad crees que te mentiría?" Darnic sonrió cuando abrió las puertas de la cámara más interior, revelando la máquina que podía conceder cualquier deseo que se le presentara.

Estudiándolo por un momento, el apóstol muerto asintió. "Veo que esto no es una pérdida de tiempo".

"De hecho. Con esto, puedes lograr el sueño que has buscado lograr por tanto tiempo". Darnic se rió entre dientes mientras entraba. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es provocar algunos problemas y estaré satisfecho. Honestamente, no creerías cuánto tiempo y planificación me llevó hacer algo como esto, ¡pero al final valió la pena! Por una vez, me alegro de que la princesa no se haya dado cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo ".

"Y supongo que quieres que la atraiga aquí en compensación, ¿correcto?" Preguntó Rowan, sus ojos nunca dejaron el Gran Grial.

"¡Ja! Una amenaza mágica como esta seguramente la llevará aquí, ¡incluso si yo no estuviera involucrada!" Se sacudió la ropa con una sonrisa. "Sabes, sin duda ha sido un viaje salvaje. ¡Estar inactivo durante tanto tiempo ha sido agotador, incluso para mí! ¡No puedes comprender cuánto autocontrol necesitaba para evitar un alboroto!"

"Hn". Rowan gruñó cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la máquina de conceder deseos. "Sabes que esto llevará un tiempo, ¿verdad? Incluso yo no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará asimilar esta... cosa".

"No importa. Para cuando lo hagas, será demasiado tarde para todos".

Él sonrió.

"Será el final... de todo". Dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, cerró las puertas detrás de él y dejó a Rowan solo.

"¡Diviértete, Caos! ¡Disfruta tu comida ~!"


	6. Fase 1

_**Shirou Emiya es el hombre que encarna el concepto de Espada ... Después del Fuego Fuyuki. Antes de eso, él era un individuo diferente de una vida mucho más modesta. En un mundo paralelo y en una guerra diferente, el niño que se convertiría en el héroe de la justicia no se convierte en una espada. Más bien, se convierte en un Creador. Este es su origen original; El origen de la creación (Traduccion del fic hecho por St. Provena, apoya al autor como historia originales)**_

* * *

Merem había salido de la habitación, con el pretexto de querer ver más de la ciudad. Por supuesto, probablemente era una mentira, pero no era como si Shirou fuera a detenerlo.

Fue mucho menos complicado de esa manera.

En el lado positivo, eso lo dejó solo con Jeanne, que era mucha mejor compañía que el antepasado. Ella se sentó a su lado con una expresión curiosa. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca antes había visto magia, fue fácil de entender.

"Es realmente sorprendente. Dices que no eres un mago, pero haces un milagro que solo unos pocos podrían lograr". Dijo Jeanne mientras observaba en silencio a Shirou trabajar sobre su cama.

"Sí ... irónico, ¿no? Mi aptitud para la magia es bastante baja, apenas al nivel de un mago de tercer nivel. Es solo gracias a mi don que puedo sobrevivir en este mundo. Al menos puedo agradecer Dios por eso". Shirou se rió entre dientes, realmente descubriendo lo irónica que era su vida. Sabía que solo lo colocaban en un pedestal tan alto debido a su uso del primero, pero realmente era solo un hombre normal sin él. Claro, ser un vampiro no significaba exactamente que fuera normal, pero era frágil incluso para sus estándares.

Debería haberlo hecho sentir importante, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse bastante inadecuado en comparación con otros que tuvieron que trabajar duro por sus habilidades. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era copiar lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo y él podía hacerlo en poco tiempo, avergonzando todo su arduo trabajo.

No hizo una sola cosa que pudiera llamarse un verdadero logro. Todo lo que tenía fue robado o arrancado de otra persona. En todos los sentidos de la palabra, era un falsificador. Un pensamiento realmente deprimente, pero nunca dejó que se le subiera a la cabeza.

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no haya provocado algunas emociones conflictivas de vez en cuando.

"Ya veo. Tal regalo es ciertamente algo por lo que estar agradecido". Jeanne murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de fruncir el ceño. "Aunque no me gusta ese tono que estás usando. ¿De verdad crees que tu vida no es tan preciosa como las demás?"

Shirou parpadeó confundido. "¿Eh?"

Jeanne suspiró. "Te pregunté si realmente crees que tu vida es menos preciosa que otras".

"Er... ¿Qué trajo esto?" Él se rió torpemente, haciendo que Jeanne lo mirara inexpresivamente.

"Tu tono lo dice todo, Shirou. He hecho mi parte de las confesiones durante mi tiempo, por lo que puedo decir fácilmente cuando alguien está angustiado simplemente hablando con ellos". Su postura se relajó, aunque todavía tenía una mirada seria en su rostro. "Ahora dime... ¿Crees que tu vida no es tan preciosa como otras?"

Se detuvo por un momento antes de sonreír con tristeza. "Para ser honesto, no puedo entender cuán preciosa es exactamente mi vida. Simplemente todos los demás me ponen en un taburete alto, simplemente porque puedo ejercer un poder que ninguno de ellos puede". Él suspiró. "Antes de que todo esto sucediera, yo solo era un huérfano que tenía que trabajar duro para sobrevivir. Mi vida estaba llena de dificultades por eso".

Se miró las manos con una sensación de cansancio. "¿Ahora? Ahora me siento en conflicto. Todos los problemas que encuentro ahora se pueden resolver con un solo pensamiento. Lo que más necesito puede cobrar vida ante mis ojos. Eso fue genial y todo, pero luego pensé en aquellos que no podían No digas lo mismo. ¿Qué pasó con todas esas otras personas que pasan por pruebas? Todos sufrieron mientras sobreviví. ¿No crees que eso es un poco terrible? De repente, mi poder no parecía tan agradable".

Jeanne permaneció en silencio mientras continuaba con su línea de pensamiento. Su expresión estaba en blanco, pero no le interesaba lo que estaba diciendo. Fue gratificante por decir lo menos. Realmente no había confesado sus problemas a nadie más que a Ciel, e incluso entonces era un poco incómodo.

"Simplemente no me sentó bien. ¿Por qué debo ser salvo mientras otros tienen que luchar por la supervivencia? ¿Por qué Dios eligió darme esa habilidad? Al final, nunca pude encontrar la respuesta, incluso después de que yo se convirtió en un cristiano completo". Él la miró con una expresión perdida en su rostro. "Dime, ¿qué soy yo para Dios? ¿Me favorece sobre los demás? Simplemente no puedo entender..."

Estuvo en silencio en la habitación durante varios segundos cuando Shirou finalmente dejó de hablar. Su pregunta era increíblemente intrincada, pero también era muy simple si cavabas hasta el fondo.

¿Por qué fue salvado?

Las enseñanzas de la Iglesia dicen que Dios lo ama todo y lo sabe todo. Él atendería las necesidades de cada persona que llamara a su puerta, pero ¿dónde estaría el sufrimiento si eso fuera cierto? Para salvar a una persona, otra debe quedar atrás. Esa es la ley del mundo, y algo que los humanos están obligados por siempre. Sin embargo, es una regla terrenal que no se aplica a algo que se puede clasificar como 'DIOS'. Como tal, ¿por qué Dios permite que exista el sufrimiento?

A lo largo de su vida, había conocido a personas que se sentían como este niño. Sentían como si Dios los hubiera abandonado, sin importarles que estuvieran esencialmente matando a sus semejantes y que la muerte se había apoderado de Europa. Era un infierno en la tierra, o al menos lo más cerca que podía estar en ese momento.

Sin embargo, él era un poco diferente. A diferencia de los que cuestionaron si Dios los abandonó, él cuestionó si Dios lo colocó sobre un pedestal más alto que nadie. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una pregunta así, ya que muchas personas nunca se molestaron en cuestionar las bendiciones que les dieron.

"Tu pregunta es bastante única". Jeanne admitió después de un rato mientras cerraba los ojos. "Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no tienes idea de por qué has sido bendecido con tu regalo, correcto? ¿Sientes que Dios te favorece sobre otras personas?"

"Bueno, sí..."

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho, 'Dios trabaja de maneras misteriosas'?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama, poniéndose cómoda. "Bueno, es mucho más simple de lo que piensas. Dios no te dio estos regalos porque te favorece más que a los demás, eso estaría en contra de su amor abarcador por todos".

Shirou parecía en conflicto. "Pero-"

"Dios te dio este regalo tuyo por una razón, Shirou". Ella dijo, adoptando una pose de lectura. "Puedes pensar que él simplemente abandonó a otros que podrían haber necesitado tal regalo, pero no me parece así". Ella sonrió gentilmente. "¿Quieres saber por qué?"

"Um..."

Parpadeó cuando Jeanne se rió con diversión, aparentemente riéndose de una broma privada.

"Porque él te dio las herramientas para hacer algo al respecto". Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano. "Sé que parece contradictorio, dar a una persona una habilidad que podría salvarlos en lugar de toda la raza humana, pero eso haría que la existencia de la humanidad como especie sea nula y sin ningún tipo de mejora".

Ella suspiró. "Sé que parece duro, pero no debemos esperar que Dios haga todo por nosotros. Si Dios nos diera la respuesta a cada problema que enfrentamos, sería lo mismo que revocarnos de nuestro libre albedrío para pensar y elegir nosotros mismos. Podemos orar por guía, pedirle que nos ayude con un problema de vez en cuando, pero nunca debemos pedirle que resuelva todo con un movimiento de su mano".

Shirou permaneció en silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que el santo le estaba diciendo. Para ser honesto, después de escuchar esta pequeña queja suya, en realidad tenía más sentido que todo lo demás que se le ocurriera. Por lo menos, era mejor que el propio consejo de Ciel, que resumía prácticamente en "Cállate y deja de dar por sentado".

"Tu donación es especial, aunque recuerda que esto no solo te ha sucedido a ti. Dios ha permitido que muchos santos de la historia realicen milagros en su lugar. Sanando a los enfermos... resucitando a los muertos... acciones como estas son regaladas Dios mismo ante la gente común como tú. La pregunta es, ¿qué planeas hacer realmente con tu don?

_Lo que quería hacer con su regalo._

Nunca había pensado en eso antes. Todo el tiempo, siempre lo usaba cuando estaba en peligro o cuando la situación lo exigía. Era su solución para todo, simplemente conjurando lo que fuera que necesitara para resolver la situación en cuestión. Nada más y nada menos. Todo este tiempo, inconscientemente, dio por descontada su habilidad.

Pero ahora...

Su mente estaba más clara ahora. En su cabeza, pasó por muchas ideas, muchas posibilidades, pensando en lo que debería hacer con su vida para sofocar esas preguntas que le había presentado a Dios.

_Yo quiero..._

Él se sacudió de repente cuando Jeanne le puso la mano en el hombro, su cálida sonrisa aún presente en sus rasgos.

"Tómate tu tiempo... Esto puede muy bien decidir cómo quieres ir de aquí en adelante. No te apresures".

Shirou la miró por un momento antes de suspirar. Esta mujer... realmente tenía un punto. Por otra parte, estaba hablando con la criada de Orleans. ¿Por qué estaba actuando tan sorprendido de que ella pudiera darle una respuesta a sus problemas?

Él dio una sonrisa genuina. "Gracias, Jeanne-san. Realmente eres una santa. Tus palabras definitivamente me ayudaron".

La niña se sonrojó tímidamente y sonrió tímidamente. "N-no fue nada. Como dije, siempre debemos pensar en ayudar a otros que lo necesitan. Mi trabajo es inspirar a otros, por lo que me resulta fácil..."

Mientras giraba los pulgares y continuaba murmurando palabras para sí misma en voz baja, Shirou regresó a su trabajo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Cerrando los ojos en concentración, se imaginó ese hermoso conjunto de armadura que acababa de ver antes. Era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes, emitiendo un aura tan espesa que podría compararse con una fortaleza andante.

Si pudiera incorporarlo correctamente... Tendría un arma, incluso aquellos en Atlas estarían celosos.

_"Ahora bien... tal vez debería coserlo entre la tela"._

"¿Estás loco, Berserker? ¡Detén tu asalto en este instante!"

Una mujer joven con un vestido verde vibrante saltó a través de los árboles mientras trataba de mantener un ritmo constante con el objetivo. Tenía una anatomía inusual, tenía un gato comiendo en la cabeza y una cola de gato que se agitaba en el viento, dándole la apariencia de un tigre salvaje. En sus manos había un arco que era casi tan alto como ella, pero no parecía tener ningún problema para llevarlo.

Ella era Atalanta, la casta cazadora de Grecia, convocada como la Archer of Red.

"¡Jaja! ¡Me dices que pare, pero no puedo obedecer eso! ¡Debo dirigirme a donde están los opresores y aplastarlos debajo de mi talón!"

Su objetivo se echó a reír mientras él continuaba arando los árboles sin esfuerzo, tallando un camino de destrucción hacia su destino. El hombre que estaba persiguiendo no podía compararse con un hombre común, sino con una enorme losa de músculo que estaba repleta de poder. Su única pieza de ropa era un simple cinturón que cubría su entrepierna, aunque estaba claro que realmente no necesitaba nada más.

Esos músculos... eran una armadura en sí misma. Una cuchilla puede hundirse en ella, pero seguramente se rompería antes de romper la piel. Así de antinaturales eran sus músculos.

Fue el legendario gladiador que luchó contra la opresión: Espartaco. Aunque su rebelión había terminado en su muerte, su legendaria voluntad se mantuvo.

"¡Podemos hacerlo más tarde, hay tiempo para todo! ¡Si entras allí ahora mismo, te matarán! ¡Solo espera unos días más!" Ella gritó con exasperación.

"¡Bwahaha! ¡Para mí, la palabra 'esperar' no existe!"

Eso fue todo. No había forma de convencerlo. Ella había pensado que habría sido capaz de comunicarse con él, siendo natural en el manejo de las bestias, pero él era demasiado anormal para ella. Por ahora, ella haría lo que se le ordenara y lo apoyaría para maximizar el caos. Si iban a perder una pieza, era natural que al menos deberían tomar una de las suyas.

"Maldita sea todo..."

"Oye, no te enojes demasiado. Es un hombre muy decidido".

El arquero se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia el sonido de la voz. De pie en una rama junto a ella había un hombre de cabello verde con rasgos robustos y una cara juvenil. Llevaba una armadura de estilo griego y llevaba una simple lanza negra en la mano. No era nada lujoso, pero aun así era mortal.

Era el Rider de rojo: Aquiles. Uno de los héroes más famosos de Grecia, solo superado por el legendario Heracles.

"Rider ..." murmuró Atalanta, aparentemente molesto. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Rider sonrió. "Bueno, estaba preocupado por ti, ¡así que vine a ofrecerte mi apoyo! El tipo grande es bastante inestable, así que estaba un poco preocupado por ti".

"Veo..."

El rider sudor cayó ante su tono despreocupado. Si hubiera hecho eso con cualquier otra mujer, seguramente los habría reducido a un enrojecimiento con su increíble masculinidad. Aunque para la cazadora que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en la naturaleza, el noviazgo era algo que se le había perdido.

Si recordaba correctamente, ni siquiera la habían cortejado para que se casara. Un hijo de Poseidón había logrado vencerla en una carrera a través del engaño y tomó su mano en matrimonio.

Por desgracia, una de las muchas tragedias en la antigua Grecia. Para él, sin embargo, fue solo un martes.

"¿Entonces cual es el plan?" Preguntó, recuperándose y volviendo a su modo serio.

"Lo apoyamos desde atrás. Si la situación se vuelve demasiado para él, se nos ordena retirarnos". Ella suspiró. "Esperaba que pudiéramos habernos comunicado con él, pero parece que un entendimiento mutuo es simplemente imposible".

Rider se encogió de hombros. "Es un hombre muy decidido, aunque ciertamente toma la determinación al extremo. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como él, aunque si hubiera vivido su vida, también estaría muy enojado con la autoridad. Por otra parte , Nunca he estado tan obsesionado con algo antes ".

"¿Oh enserio?" Archer le dio un punto muerto. "¿Qué pasa cuando mataron a tu amigo y arrastraste al comandante enemigo en tu carro después de matarlo?"

"Oi... estoy por todo eso. De verdad". Se rascó la nuca. "No me gustaría volver a pelear con Héctor otra vez. Era bastante duro para un tipo que se movía como un perezoso. Por supuesto, tuve que deshacerme de mi invulnerabilidad para hacerlo justo, pero aun así era realmente difícil.

Archer suspiró. "Lo que sea. Solo date prisa y sígueme. Lo estamos perdiendo".

Mientras la pareja despegaba, un par de ojos miraban sus espaldas desde la oscuridad.

Merem sonrió mientras salía de su escondite. Había dejado a Shirou y Jeanne solos para ir a ver la base de la Yggdmillenia, creyendo que los dos deberían quedarse solos. Y además, no estaba seguro de que la mujer realmente lo dejara acercarse a este lugar.

Ligeramente trotando por el bosque, silenciosamente mantuvo su distancia lejos de los sirvientes que estaban adelante. Si quería pasar sin ser visto, tendría que rodearlos.

Era una manera simple para alguien como él. Se destacó en sigilo, a menudo confiando en acercarse sigilosamente a los oponentes antes de abrumarlos con la fuerza bruta de sus demonios del lado derecho. Era un método cobarde, pero lo ha mantenido vivo más tiempo que la mayoría de los otros apóstoles muertos.

Además... deseaba ver de qué eran capaces estos 'espíritus heroicos'.

Moviéndose con cuidado, evitó la mayoría de los campos de detección y familiares que habían sido estacionados como reconocimiento para el enemigo. Parece que los Yggdmillenia solo están esperando ver qué pasará con el berserker enemigo.

Se rio de eso. El hombre era una persona que corría con pura determinación, sin duda, pero incluso eso no lo mantendría vivo contra el poder de siete sirvientes. Una persona como él estaba condenada al fracaso desde el principio.

Por otra parte, tenía otros dos sirvientes para apoyarlo. Sus capacidades eran desconocidas, pero él podía decir que eran poderosas. El que tiene el cabello verde en particular. Llevaba consigo un aroma divino... Algo perdido en la era moderna.

"Mm... esta guerra se está poniendo interesante".

Pronto se encontró con un gran claro, revelando un castillo imponente en la distancia.

"Sí... Interesante, de hecho".

Dentro de la fortaleza de Yggdmillenia, un hombre vestido con un traje azul con un casco dorado trabajaba frívolamente sin pausa. A su alrededor había masas de piedra y madera en movimiento, que en realidad eran los cuerpos robustos de los Golems. Algunos eran flacos, mientras que otros eran grandes y voluminosos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era igual. Cada uno de ellos tenía una característica única que los distinguía.

El hombre susurró palabras y órdenes a los golems, cada uno de ellos cargando una carga específica de pergamino y joyas místicas. Al recibir su palabra, todos se extendieron con un saludo y comenzaron a separar cada una de sus cargas específicas en un rincón donde comenzarían el proceso de crear más golems.

"¡Profesor!"

El hombre levantó la vista cuando un niño no mayor de doce años se le acercó con una sonrisa en la cara. En sus manos había una variedad de joyas y pergaminos, no muy diferente de los golems que empleaba para su trabajo.

Era Roche Frain Yggdmillenia, su joven master y un prodigio en la construcción de Golems. Bueno, al menos en comparación con los de la era moderna. Comparado con él, no era más que un aficionado que palidecía en comparación con la velocidad y la eficiencia con la que podía crearlos.

Después de todo, él era Solomon Ibn Gabirol, o Avicebaron para abreviar. Invocado bajo la clase de Caster, fue conocido como el fundador del arte de la Cabalá. Como el primer líder de un gran sistema teológico, era natural que él fuera el individuo que todos los golemancer se esforzaron por ser.

Roche, en particular, lo miró al máximo de los otros magos, incluso se refirió a él como master en lugar de su clase habitual de caster. Es cierto que le costó un poco acostumbrarse, con sus tendencias antisociales y demás, pero pronto fue capaz de actuar al menos por el momento.

"¿Dónde debo poner esto, maestro?" El niño preguntó con una expresión emocionada.

"Por aquí, Roche. Se necesita un área plana para la colocación precisa de las joyas. Si está incluso a una pulgada de su lugar, puede causar errores imprevistos en su programación". Dijo mientras golpeaba la base de la mesa de su taller. "Cuando te enfrentas a un sirviente, la estructura y el marco deben ser precisos. Has visto lo que sucedió cuando tus golems intentaron atacar a Saber of Red, ¿no?"

Ante esto, Roche comenzó a poner mala cara. "Lo sé... Ella los rompió a todos como ramitas".

Una de las alarmas de Yggdmillenia había sonado en la ciudad y había convocado a una pequeña porción de su fuerza golem para interceptar la amenaza. Mientras que sus propios golems pudieron durar unos tres golpes contra la monstruosa fuerza del Saber, Roche se había destrozado en un miserable golpe. No fue sorprendente, dado que se trataba de un sirviente, pero Roche había estado bastante deprimido porque sus creaciones fueron atendidas tan fácilmente.

No había consolado al niño, pero su respuesta despreocupada acerca de la promesa de darle algunos consejos parecía alegrarle el ánimo. Fue... extraño. Para él, que ha pasado toda su vida alrededor de los golems, nunca pudo entender a la humanidad.

"No importa que ella lo haya hecho. Siempre podemos crear más". Dijo mientras se movía alrededor de la mesa y comenzaba su trabajo, sus manos volando sobre los ingredientes antes de que una forma humanoide comenzara a aparecer.

"Después de todo ... La última creación que preparo a continuación, ah, limpiará el piso con ellos una vez que haya cobrado vida". Le dirigió a Roche una mirada sutil. "¡Y con su ayuda, será antes de lo que había planeado originalmente!"

Los ojos de Roche se iluminaron en chispas. Caster nunca se molestó por nada, excepto cuando comenzó a hablar de "eso". Para él, que deseaba aumentar sus habilidades en su arte, se encontró temblando de anticipación por lo que vendría.

La creación del último golem... Uno que Caster mismo había planeado lograr durante su vida, pero finalmente no lo logró... Estaba a solo unos días de su finalización.

La creación de la vida perfecta... En otras palabras, la creación del humano perfecto 'Adán'.

Por eso se esforzó, el logro final que rivaliza con Dios.

"Mi señor, ¿qué planeas hacer con estos intrusos?"

Lancer of Black miró hacia atrás y vio a Darnic acercarse por detrás. A juzgar por la expresión de molestia en su rostro, asumió que su master podía sentir las advertencias de sus campos delimitados como una alarma de incendio.

"Es simple, Darnic. Daré un ejemplo de ellos, como los otomanos que intentaron pararse delante de mí". Lancer lobo yacía sonriendo mientras miraba en dirección a los sirvientes que se acercaban. "Se atreverían atrevidamente a pasear por mi territorio sin todas sus fuerzas, es un grave insulto que no puedo perdonar".

"Entonces, ¿deseas que envíe todas nuestras fuerzas? Una demostración de poder abrumador podría servir como un buen movimiento psicológico contra nuestros enemigos".

"Realmente piensas bien, Darnic". Lancer felicitó con una sonrisa. "Aunque es algo que hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, se me ocurrió un plan diferente. Uno que será mucho más útil para nosotros a largo plazo".

Darnic parpadeó. "¿De verdad qué es esto?"

"Ese gran sirviente que ha destrozado a la mayoría de nuestros guardias... Seguramente es su Berserker. ¿Qué desperdicio sería si simplemente lo exterminamos en el acto?"

"Ah... ya veo. Deseas desviarlo de su camino de destrucción".

"Sería valioso de nuestra parte ganar un peón a nuestro lado... Especialmente porque Assassin aún no ha aparecido".

Los dos hicieron una mueca. La Facción Negra estaba tristemente abajo de un solo sirviente, que era el candidato de la clase Assassin . Su asociado que había planeado entrar en la guerra estaba en Japón para convocar a su sirviente. Originalmente, convocar al sirviente de la clase Assassin solo le valió un miembro de la secta Hasashin, pero el hombre tenía una teoría loca acerca de poder capturar a un Assassin que no era de la organización.

Fue un buen plan, ya que los candidatos que componen los Hassans pueden ser identificados fácilmente. Si no sabían lo que estaban buscando, su Assassin podría entrar y matar fácilmente a uno de los masters antes de ser notado.

Por supuesto, la convocatoria había sido planeada para tener lugar hace unos días. Su asociado ya debería haber convocado a su sirviente para entonces.

Había una posibilidad increíblemente baja de que la Facción Roja lo hubiera rastreado de alguna manera, pero descartó esa idea como imposible. Habían dado grandes pasos para destruir cualquier signo de su existencia durante los últimos días. Habrían necesitado cavar profundamente para descubrir algo sobre él.

O podrían usar una computadora, pero los magos estaban particularmente en contra del uso de la tecnología. Era inferior, dijeron.

Aún así, era bastante preocupante. Assassin no era una clase particularmente fuerte para el combate frontal, pero fueron invaluables cuando se trataba de matar a los masters. Si se usan correctamente, podrían matar a los masters antes de que cualquier sirviente supiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin un suministro de maná para mantenerlos en el mundo, morirían rápidamente uno por uno hasta que el último hombre se parara frente al Grial.

Pero, por desgracia, tendrían que arreglárselas con lo que tenían hasta que el master de Assassin llegara aquí.

"¿Quieres que llame a Caster? Puedo hacer que haga algunos preparativos".

"Hazlo. Puede que necesite algunos de sus golems para derribar a este". Lancer admitió mientras se sentaba en su trono. "Y trae al resto de los sirvientes aquí también. Esos otros dos sirvientes serán una molestia para tratar".

"Como desées." Darnic hizo una reverencia y salió del balcón, preparando rápidamente su contraataque.

Todo el tiempo, sin embargo, se perdió el resplandor de un par de ojos de la línea de árboles.


End file.
